Day 1: The Package
by dreamergirl090
Summary: For 25 days in honor of December and Christmas, Juliet O'Hara must try to figure out along wit the SBPD what the certain psychic has given to her for christmas. Enjoy! It involves Schules.
1. Day 1

Juliet o'Hara looked up from her stack of paperwork as Buzz approached her desk with a package balance among another stack of reports .

"Hey Buzz."

"Hey, there's a package for you."

Lassiter looked over from his desk as Buzz handed the brown paper package over to his partner.

"o'Hara?"

"Yes." Juliet knew he wanted to know right away if it was a potential threat especially if it was ticking.

"Are you going to open the package?"

Julie smiled and tossed it to him.

"Have a look for yourself."

Carlton Lassiter looked at the package and carefully looked it over. Two things were noticeable. A note attached below the address for the SBPD and Juliet's name.

DO NOT OPEN UNTIL DEC. 25

The second thing was a pineapple stamp right after the note was finished.

Carlton groaned and tossed the package back at Juliet.

"Have fun guessing."

Juliet smiled and placed the package on her desk. For the rest of the day her reports went unnoticed.

* * *

Please review if you want me to continue.


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, obviously

* * *

"Lassiter, o'Hara, my office please."

Juliet glanced at Shawn's gift on her desk and gently prodded it with her pencil. It didn't move which confirmed it wasn't an animal. Well, she at least hoped it wasn't an animal.

After giving the package one more poke and one last stare, Juliet followed Lassiter into Chief Vick's office.

"What do you think it is?" Juliet asked her partner as they opened the doors and faced Vick's desk.

Vick looked up from her reports. "What do you think _what_ is?"

"Nothing Chief."

Lassiter snorted as Juliet try to persuade the chief away from the subject.

"Chief, don't worry. It doesn't have to do with a crime scene or at least I hope it doesn't." Lassiter smirked at this thought. "You know what, o'Hara, I would actually have forensics look at."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt he would be dumb to do that."

"You would be surprised Juliet. He has pulled some pretty dumb stunts."

"Like wh-

"Detectives. I have a real case for you to bicker about. Not what ever you are discussing now, though I have a sneaky suspicion of who it involves."

Both Lassiter and Juliet stopped talking immediately.

"Your case is a homicide on 25 Holly St."

"Right away Chief. o'Hara let's go."

Juliet looked at Chief Vick. "Before we go, can I ask who your sneaky suspicion is?"

Vick smiled. "Oh I am fairly certain my sneaky suspicion will be there waiting for you at the crime scene."

Juliet nodded as she followed Lassiter out of the office. Before they left though, Juliet was sure to pick up her package one more time and weigh it in her hands Taking her gun out of her drawer, Juliet replaced it with the package.

"Don't worry Lassiter. I just put my crime hat on. No more Christmas gift sleuthing. I still have 23 days to crack the code."

* * *

So I'm still behind a day, but hopefully I'll get two done and hopefully they will be a bit longer. School had me busy yesterday. Review as always


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that involves Psych except maybe my dvds.

author notes: I know it's the 5, but finals are sucking away my life. At least this chapter is super long for my standards.

* * *

"Here we are. 25 Holly St." Lassiter parked the car as Juliet looked up and down the block. Her eyes locked onto the blue echo.

"They're already here."

Lassiter groaned. "Let's go O'Hara."

Both detectives got out the car and up to the festively lit house. Lassiter knocked on the door.

"Det. Lassiter and-,"

"Lassie, Jules. Welcome to the Richards Home. Eggnog?" Spencer grinned as he stood in the doorway of the home.

"Spencer. This is a crime scene."

"Lassie or should I say, Mr. Grinch. There is no crime scene here. Only festive cheer."

"It's December 3."

Gus poked his head over Shawn's shoulder. "Nothing like spreading cheer early. Hi Juliet."

"Hey Gus. Shawn, Chief told us to come down here because of a homicide at 25 Holly St."

Both Gus and Shawn looked at one another. "Oh do you mean the Frosty the Snowman that was decapitated? It's out back."

"Spencer. A real person. Not some fictional character."

"I am shocked at you Lassie. Frosty isn't fictional. I bet you're on Santa's naughty list."

"Spencer-,"

"Shawn," Juliet interrupted. "Can you please let us in?"

"You can come in, but Lassiter has to say 'I believe' before he can enter."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Fine. I believe."

"Good. Well Detectives, the Richards are apparently away on vacation and thus no homicido present."

Lassiter looked around the decorated house that was exploding with tinsel and candy canes.

"I don't know what Chief Vick was talking about. She said there was a homicide."

Shawn began to bounce on the balls of his feet. "Surprise!"

"Surprise what?"

"Surprise. The body is up the chimney. Like a real Santa, well except he's dead."

Lassiter and Juliet looked up at Shawn in disbelief.

"Shawn, are you saying there's a body still up there?"

Gus who had been pretty quiet, nodded. "The neighbors said there was a commotion last night, turns out a body stuck in a chimney makes a lot of noise."

"Has forensics come by?"

"Kinda…" Both Shawn and Gus looked at one another.

"What does kinda mean?" Lassiter was starting to get agitated ad Juliet was starting to get confused.

"Well they came by last night, but they were still trying to figure out how to get it out."

Lassiter looked at Juliet. "Why didn't Chief just tell us about this last night and not when it happened?"

Shawn shot his hand up. "Call on me. Oh, I'm too excited. I can't wait. It's Gus' and my present to you, Lassie. Juliet already has her present she has to figure out. And well I got a psychic vision about the body being dead so Chief told me I could have the honors."

"She did not Shawn."

"Well okay, maybe she didn't give me the honors, but she wanted to get the body out first, but she didn't know how. We hitched a ride with the forensics guy Chuck who totally owed me and I told him to come back tomorrow because the body was still going to be dead and that I didn't know what to get you for Christmas and-,"

Shawn stopped talking as he heard the doorbell.

"Oh Goodie. Forensics is back. Don't explode all over your Christmas present, Lassie."

Shawn and Gus ran to open the door while Juliet silently thought to herself as Lassiter bent down to look up the chimney, at least her Christmas gift was in a box and not up a chimney.

". god." Juliet muttered as the body by the forensics team was gently pulled out from the chimney.

"Shawn, it really is Santa." Gus sounded disappointed.

"Gus, Gus. It's a man in a Santa suit, not the actual Santa. Santa at least knows to go down a chimney on Dec. 25, not Dec 3."

Lassiter bent down to look at the sack that had followed the body. Shawn excitedly got down on his knees to be at Lassie's level.

"It looks like fake Santa brought some gifts. Let's take a look." Shawn was about to put his hand into the red sack, by the dead Santa, but Gus who had joined Shawn, smacked his hand.

Shawn gaped at Gus. "Dude what was that for?"

"You don't know what's in the sack."

"umm… Gus...probably presents."

"Shawn think about it. Fake santa=,"

"Fake presents. Probably something lame." Shawn sighed.

"Or probably bad" said Juliet.

"Or probably something dangerous." Said Lassiter. The other three looked at him.

"Always bad thoughts huh Lassie?" said Shawn.

"Come on O'Hara, we'll meet Forensics back at SBPD and we will take the sack back with us."

Juliet nodded and grabbed the sack.

"On Comet, On Cupid, On Donner, On Jules, On Lassie."

Lassiter rolled his eyes at Shawn as he and Juliet who was trying not to giggle, walked out the Richards front door as Shawn and Gus followed behind still singing.

* * *

Review!!! Please!!!!!


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving psych

* * *

"I see spy with my little eye something that you have to guess by the 25th." Shawn sang as rounded Juliet's desk on their way to the morgue.

"Shawn it's not out on my desk."

"Jules, I'm psychic. I can see it through your desk drawer. It's my inner eye, it knows all." Juliet rolled her eyes as she opened her side drawer and pulled out the package, leaving Shawn to grab it quickly.

Lassiter proceeded right on past Shawn who was now sitting on the desk, tossing the package up and down. Gus and Juliet stood watching him as nearly missed the last toss.

Gus rolled his eyes. "It's not a present anymore if you break it Shawn."

"Au contrary, my third wise man."

Juliet looked at Gus quizzically. "Third wise man?"

Shawn grinned still tossing the package. "Jules, you are from a good Scottish family. You should know the third wise man was black." Gus nodded his head in approval.

"Of course I did, Shawn. So," She turned to Gus. "Where is your wise man gift?"

"Juliet. It's not January yet. I still have a whole month to plan my gift."

Shawn fist bumped Gus. "Good call man. Good call."

Juliet looked down the hallway where Lassiter had disappeared. "I think I better get down to the morgue."

"Hold on there Jules." Shawn stuck out his arm, dangling the present in front of her face. "Don't you wanna have a guess what it is? Or at least beg for a hint."

"Shawn I don't need a hint."

Shawn continued to dangle the package in front of her face, almost tauntingly. "Come on, don't you wanna shake it?"

"I've already done that."

"Sniffed it?"

"No. Shawn."

"You should." He handed her the package and Jules took the package hesitantly.

"Go on. Have a good sniff." Both Gus and Shawn looked at Juliet as she edged the box closer to her face and took a sniff. As she did this, Lassiter came striding back down the hallway.

"O'Hara? Why are you sniffing that box?"

Juliet's face froze and threw the box at Shawn. "Nothing. Is Dr. Marks done??"

Shawn fumbled the box and let it slip through his fingertips, but Gus caught it in his free hand.

"Good catch buddy." Shawn patted him on the back.

Lassiter looked at his partner and the two associates of the police department.

"O'Hara if you are done with whatever Spencer made you do, follow me. Dr. Marks is done."

"Right away." She quickly followed her partner. Gus put the package on the desk and he and Shawn started to follow behind Juliet. Gus quickly excused himself as soon as the enterd and went straight to the bathroom as soon as he saw the dead Santa body.

"Jules…" Shawn whispered creepily to Juliet as he stood behind her. He, Lassiter and Juliet were all staring at the Santa body.

"Stop Shawn."

"I can't Jules, I'm the ghost of Christmas presents."

"Don't you mean the ghost of Christmas present? Like the actually time not the tangible things?" said Lassiter.

"I've heard it both ways."

Juliet decided to distract their bickering. "Shawn. What did you want to tell me?"

"I don't want to tell you anything. I want to you to tell me what you think it is."

"Shawn, it's a body."

"No not that. I am fairly certain it's a body. Noo… I want to know what you think is in the box."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and Juliet groaned a little. "It's December 4 and there's a body on the table. Don't worry I still have 21 more days."

"Come on, just take one guess to pass the time as we wait."

Juliet looked at Lassiter who was now staring at his watch, waiting for Dr. Marks to return.

"Fine. Is it a pineapple?"

"Really? That's your first guess. It's good thing you have 21 more days. Question is would it last that long in a box? The pineapple I mean. The Santa in the chimney would definitely not."

Juliet could not respond to Shawn's reasoning. Dr. Marks had just walked in.

"Detectives. This body has an interesting story."

Lassiter looked at the body than at Dr. Marks. "Obviously. It was stuck up a chimney."

"Good one Lassie." Lassiter ignored Shawn's comment.

"No, you see Det. Lassiter. This body has been identified as Chris Cringle."

Lassiter looked at Juliet who than looked at Shawn. Shawn responded.

"Well don't look at me. I thought Santa was smarter than this. Oh no."

"What Shawn?"

Shawn gulped. "Who is gonna tell Gus that it was the real Santa? He's gonna be crushed."

* * *

I know it's the 8th and I am slightly behind. Don't worry I will catch up, eventually. Please Review! Reviews are like a good piece of festive cheer!


	5. Day 5

Disclamer: Just in case you were wondering. I still do not own Psych and neither do you unless you are Steve Franks.

* * *

*Beep*

Juliet looked at her alarm clock blaring at her. The sound was giving her a headache and it was only 7 in the morning.

After she shut off the clock, she realized it wasn't the alarm clock that was giving her a headache. She had a headache to start with.

She was about to get out of bed when she sneezed for four times in a row. She groaned as she did this, she realized another problem. Her throat was killing her.

Juliet grumbled angrily to the bathroom and miserably looked around for cold medicine of any form. She hated being sick. She hated being sick especially when she was on an important case.

Juliet hated getting sick so she had often psyched herself out from on-coming colds, telling herself to get over them which she normally did and didn't require cold medicine. Problem was, she had a cold now and there was no cold tablets in sight, except for a bottle of Advil.

She reached for the lone bottle and began to fumble with the child proof cap. She shouldn't have a problem with this damn cap. The phone interrupted her thought process of a logical reason why she couldn't open it.

With the Advil bottle still in her one hand, she answered the phone.

"Hel-lo?"

"Good god. O'Hara, what happened?" Lassiter replied, a bit taken aback.

"Nothing."

"Why do you sound like death warmed over?"

"Because it did and it's just about ready to be served." Her voice sounded gross thanks to her scratchy throat and to think of it now, her nose felt stuffed up too.

"O'Hara, Take a sick day."

"Carlton, I don't take sick days."

"Neither do I, but after that all nighter, I'm telling you, you should."

"But the case…"

"O'Hara what if you got us both sick? Then god forbid, Spencer, would be in control of the case and I can tell you that the department wouldn't be having a grand old time. Take it easy and if you set foot in this department I can make sure the only Christmas gift you will be getting from me is a new partner."

"Seriously?"

"I don't want to jeopardize the case. Get some rest and I'll keep you updated."

Juliet looked at the phone in one hand and the Advil bottle in the other and grumbled to the inanimate objects. "He just doesn't wanna get sick. Baby."

Two minutes later or it might have been two hrs, Juliet had successful unscrewed the cap, taken two Advil and had fallen back asleep for a good while until the phone rang again.

Juliet blinked and looked at the clock it was two in the afternoon. So maybe it was more than two hours.

"Carlton, I hope this an update."

"Carlton… Oh, that's Lassie's name. Yeah I don't call him that, not really as fun as Lassie boy."

Juliet groaned. "Shawn, why are you calling me?"

"I heard you were sick."

"Yes, and no. It's just a cold, but Lassiter wouldn't let me come in. He didn't want my germs to jeopardize the case."

"Yeah well, you sound sick and shall I say sexy?"

"Shawn." Juliet grabbed the bottle of Advil of her bedside table. She was gonna need it. It's been six hours, she thought as she glanced at the directions. It's okay to have one more, maybe two.

"Okay. Well while you were home I was wondering-"

Juliet cut him off. "No. I left your present at work so… no, I can't guess what it is."

"Jules, are you sure you are not a psychic?"

"Shawn. I'm hanging up. I want to be cleared by Dr. Lassiter so that I can do my job tomorrow or as soon as possible."

Before Shawn could even try to stop her, she clicked end call and looked around her apartment. She was hungry and probably should eat something before filling her system with more Advil.

Before she even made it to her kitchen, there was knock at her door.

Juliet shuffled to the door and looked through her door. Shawn stood behind the door with reindeer antlers on, phone still in one hand and the package in the other.

She debated whether to open the door. "Who is it?" She knew who it was, but she wanted to see what he said.

"It's URS."

"Shawn. It's UPS."

"Umm Jules, don't talk back to the delivery boy. It stands for United Reindeer Service."

Juliet opened the door and Shawn waltzed in.

"Shawn. I'm sick."

"Yeah. I'm immune to sickness or something. I can't remember. Well, anyway I was one step ahead of you."

"Of course you were." Juliet closed the door and went to her kitchen, Shawn following behind still talking.

"Anyway I knew you would leave the gift at the office and then I knew that you knew that you would want to know or at least guess a little more about what's inside el box."

"Shawn. I Just slept for six hours and quite frankly, another six doesn't sound too bad."

"I know. Well I didn't know, but I do know you were working on the case up until late last night, trying to figure out why Santa is dead."

Juliet opened and closed her cabinets, looking for food while listening to Shawn. "Santa isn't dead."

"Well okay Chris Cringle which is a code name by the way for Santa."

"Have you had any psychic visions to persuade me that it really is Santa."

"Actually my psychic juju told me, it's not Santa. Don't worry someone else is dead."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better that someone else is dead. Damn it." Juliet closed her cabinet angrily. "I'm hungry."

"Really Jules, don't take it out on your fahogany wood."

"Fahogany?"

Shawn clarified. "Fake mahogany."

Juliet glared at him. "Well, I'm still hungry."

"Well, Gus could make your pineapple chicken noodle soup."

Juliet smiled. "No. Gus doesn't have to come over to make me food. I'm taking two more Advil and going back to bed."

"Don't you wanna guesss what's in the box?" Shawn brought forward the box enthusiastically.

Juliet looked at the box and than at Shawn's giddy face. "No Shawn. I don't."

"Jules, one guess. That's it."

"Fine." She stared at the box. "Is it a container of Advil or soup?"

"No. Try one more time."

"Shawn. I'm playing the sick card. " She coughed. " Come on Shawn, I wanna close up this case before I know what's in the box." She pushed Shawn towards the door and opened. Shawn handed her the box and gave her a pat on the back sympathetically.

"The Spirits told me to tell you to check the local Psych Hospital for any missing patients or probably giving that Dr. Marks a good smack for getting carried away in the holiday season."

Juliet looked at Shawn, completely confused that he had switched topics. Her cold was slowing down her thought process.

"umm.. I'll call Lassie."

"Don't worry Jules, I'll go give him a special vision, URS style."

"Thanks for delivering the vision and the present."

Shawn smiled. "By the way, the spirits just told me to tell you, feel better and there's an extra soup can in your top left cabinet all the way in the back."

"Bye Shawn. I'll see you tomorrow."

Juliet closed the door and more out of hunger than curiosity, got on her tip toes and opened her top left cabinet and grazed the back with her hand. The fingers hit a can and pulled it forward. It was a can of chicken noodle soup.

* * *

Reviews would motivate me to write another chapter tonight!


	6. Day 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.

* * *

"O'Hara. You sound and look better."

Juliet smiled as she and Lassiter walked through the lobby of the SBPH or Santa Barbara's Psychiatric Hospital. Good thing Santa Barbara only had one.

"Well I do feel better. Nothing like a good days sleep."

Lassiter looked at her funny. "A good days sleep? How long did you sleep for?"

"There wasn't much to do because someone didn't keep me updated, so I slept."

"I just wanted you to get better, though I heard you had a delivery drop off from the URS." Lassiter smirked.

"Ha-Ha. He wanted me to guess what was in the box. I told him I didn't care if it wasn't Advil or a can of soup. He didn't stay that long."

"So what do you think is in the box?" Lassiter was genuinely curious though he thought most likely if it was a gift from Spencer, it was probably something stupid or useless.

Juliet shook her head. "I have no idea. Well here's to 19 days and counting. How did his psychic vision go?"

"He wandered in with Guster with the normally flaying of arms. He proceeded to shout out random words, the usual mumbo jumbo. Eventually he got to the point,"

"I feel like someone probably provoked him to get to the point." Juliet smiled

"Maybe I did tell him to hurry it up or it would be the New Year by the time he was done. Well he started pointing to his arm and said, 'Check the arm.' "

"And… what did you find?" This was so much more exciting to Juliet than what was in the box. Shawn should have carried out his vision at her house so she could have at least he witnessed it.

"The Santa or whoever the hell he was had a mark on his arm that Dr. Marks missed. After some careful looking over, Dr. Marks confirmed that it was a site for an injection site. His blood came through late last night when you were soundly asleep. The results came back for positive anti psychotic meds.

"Wouldn't he be at the hospital?"

"I checked that first, but a nurse on the phone told me the majority of prescription anti-psychotic meds comes from an order at the psych hospital."

Lassiter changed his conversation and tone when they reached the front desk.

"Det. Lassiter and O'Hara of the SBPD. I spoke with a Dr. Diddle on the phone yesterday to talk about one of your patients. One by the name of Mr. Christopher Cryer." Lassiter said to the woman who looked a little exhausted.

"Right Detectives. I think he had something else to discuss with you and not about Mr. Cryer. He should be on the 3rd floor. I'll have someone bring you up. This is a maximum security facility." The woman smiled sweetly as she picked up a phone to speak to someone who could escort them to the 3rd floor.

Juliet looked to Lassiter. "If this is a maximum security facility then how could someone escape?"

Lassiter shook his head. "Someone had to help them and what else does he have to discuss with us.

"And Christoher Cryer, not Chris Cringle?"

"Dr. Marks got carried away by the Santa suit and id his initials as CC on his sheet, jotting down the information enthusiastically and jumped to conclusions that it was Chris Cringle."

Juliet flinched. "Someone is not going to have a merry holiday."

Lassiter shook his head. "Dr. Marks was put on suspension by Chief for getting over enthusiastic and jumping to conclusion like a detective would and not accurate as a doctors should."

"We don't jump to conclusions."

"I know. You know who jumps to conclusions… Spencer."

"Lassiter.

Lassiter smiled as Juliet shook her head with a small smile as a burly security guard arrived to bring them upstairs.

They were brought to the third floor by the burly security guard who didn't speak much. All he did was grunt even when he knocked on the door of the room where Dr. Diddle was located.

Dr. Diddle was a short man who was balding. He wore a clean suit underneath his white doctor's coat. He smiled kindly at the Detectives as they entered the room.

"Hello Detectives. I was wondering when you would come. Our guest was getting restless." Juliet and Lassiter turned their heads to face Shawn Spencer who sitting in a chair tapping his fingers.

"Top of the morning Lassie and Jules, you are looking not quite so sick."

Juliet smiled while Lassie looked at Shawn and than at Dr. Diddle.

"Dr. Diddle, care to explain why Spencer is here?"

"Det. Lassiter. Mr. Spencer has agreed to have some evaluations done for his mystic powers. I'm very curious to see a deeper meaning to these mystic powers. We normally have a couple of people come through these doors who claim to be psychic, but sadly that's just their brain trying to adjust to their multiple disorders."

Lassiter grinned. "Oh that's right. Spencer definitely has a couple disorders."

Dr. Diddle looked confused, but Shawn smiled. "Don't worry Dr. D, Det. L isn't a firm believer in my psychic mojo."

Dr. Diddle continued. "I need someone to clear Mr. Spencer for these tests and he said that he worked for the SBPD and that you or Det. O'Hara would be glad to sign off on these."

Det. Lassiter smiled evilly at Shawn who was nodding along to what Dr. Diddle was saying. "I'll sign and he can stay as long as he wants."

Juliet was confused as too why Shawn was doing this. "Shawn. Can I have a word with you?"

"Now Jules, is it just going to be a word or multiple words?"

Jules smiled at Dr. Diddle who was getting the paperwork out. "Dr. Diddle, do you mind if Mr. Spencer and I just step outside for a minute?"

"Go right ahead." Juliet grabbed Shawn as opened the door to go outside.

"What are you doing Shawn?"

"What are you doing Jules?"

"Shawn this is a psych hospital…"

"A perfect place for a psychic, correct?"

"Shawn there are crazy people here. You do know that right and where's Gus?

"Doing his rounds. Don't worry he's stopping by later for visiting hours. " Shawn gave a wink at her. "I do know that the crazies live here, Jules. Don't worry, my psychic powers told me that I need to get some inside scooping done to find out more of that Mr. Cryer or as you remember, the fake Mr. Santa."

"Can't Lassiter and I just do that?"

Shawn shook his head. "Jules, Jules. I don't think so. Dr. Diddle didn't know much about Mr. Cryer because," He raised his hand to his temple. "Dr. Diddle is telling our K-9 companion that Mr. Cryer was released from this hospital and not a missing person and was allowed to return home. He is no longer a patient here and deemed completely sane.

"What, but how do you explain getting stuck up a chimney? Does that count as a new safe recreational activity or a form of sanity?"

"Don't worry, Jules come back during visiting hours and I'll be able to share all of my powerful candy cane drizzled visions."

He opened the door as Lassiter stormed out.

"O'Hara let's go. Leave Spencer to his testing. We are going to the relatives of Mr. Cryer to see if they saw him when he was released."

Spencer waved at Juliet ran off to catch up with Lassiter as the burly escort followed behind.


	7. Day 7

Disclaimer: I do not own none of psych though I do own some delicious pineapples.

* * *

Juliet looked at her watch. It was four in the morning.

"Lassiter. I don't think we are going to find anyone that's related to Chris Cryer."

Lassiter drummed his fingers against the table impatiently among the scattered papers. They were back at the SBPD since that afternoon, unable to find one relative that wasn't dead to give them confirmation about Cryer's condition. "O'Hara, we are going to find someone who is related to Chris Cryer and explain to us why he was released from the hospital. Are you certain that McNabb couldn't find anyone in the Santa Barbara area?"

"No. He couldn't find anyone before 5 P.M. So I highly doubt he has found anyone especially now that's its 4 A.M." Juliet then started to tick off Cryer's deceased relatives. "His mother, Holly Cryer, died 3 years ago, his father Chris Cryer the first died 10 years ago. His younger brother Buddy died of a drug overdose last year. His sister Noel," She grinned as she said the name. "The family really liked Christmas, huh?"

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Continue O'Hara."

Juliet screwed up her face in a serious expression. "Right Det. His sister… wait hold on.." O'Hara glanced at the info that Buzz had scrawled to her. "His sister is still living right off Edward St."

"O'Hara you are just realizing this now?"

Jules shrugged her shoulders. "Buzz's handwriting is hard to read. His 09 looked like 00. "

Lassiter frowned as she passed over the scribbled note with the dates. " I need another cup of coffee."

Juliet looked hopefully as her partner got up. "Can you grab me one too?"

Lassiter nodded as Juliet adjusted in the papers. When Lassiter returned with two cops of coffee he noticed Juliet had fallen asleep right on the case file. Lassiter sighed.

"It's not like we were going to go and talk to the sister right now as it's now four in the morning."

Lassiter pushed in his chair and proceeded to the Department's television on. First channel that flipped on was "A Charlie Brown's Christmas." Lassiter twitched and flipped the channel. "Now this better" and settled into the chair facing the T.V., now watching a COPS marathon, drinking now from his piping hot cup of coffee.

* * *

Around at 8 when everyone started to come in for work, Lassiter stirred Juliet.

"Let's go O'Hara."

Juliet looked around them room and yawned as her partner threw on his jacket.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" She said as she stuffed the papers back into the case folders and threw on her jacket.

Lassiter nodded. "Don't worry. There was a COPS marathon."

Juliet looked at him at all. "You didn't sleep at all?"

"I don't sleep when I'm working on a case. It's my job."

"You know Carlton you would make an excellent Santa."

"Excuse me?"

"You know he goes around the whole world in one night without an ounce of sleep."

"Except for…"

Juliet smiled. "You don't like kids."

"It's not that I don't like kids it's just that, kids don't like me."

Juliet patted her partner on the back. "Let's go to your sled, Santa."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Spencer."

* * *

Juliet looked at the address as they made a left off of Edwards Street. "It should be number 25."

Lassiter nodded and stopped his car. "Why does it have to be this house?" Juliet looked up from the papers in her lap and thought silently to herself that Shawn was going to be bummed he missed out.

The two detectives faced a house that was spewing Christmas directions. There were so many lights dangling from the trees, hung on the house and lining the walk away up the front door. Blow ups of Santa were waving merrily on one side of the house and on the other a nativity was set up. On the roof was another Santa in his sleigh with his reindeer.

Juliet smiled as she looked around and Lassiter knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman in her mid 50's wearing a reindeer apron.

"Hello and a Merry Christmas too you! How can I help you?"

"My name is Det. Lassiter and this Det. O'Hara from the Santa Barbara Police Department. We are hear regarding your brother, Christopher Cryer."

Noel smiled a little forced. "What ever Chris got into wouldn't be a surprise. Do I need get him out of jail or something?"

The two detectives looked at one another. "Ms. Cryer. Your brother was found dead." Said Lassiter.

"Son of a nutcracker."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't curse." She smiled "I like to replace the expletives with other more friendly words."

"Right. Well we were wondering if you could help us out?" said Juliet hopefully.

"Well what don't you tell me how did he die?"

"He was found stuffed up in the chimney, dressed up as Santa Claus."

Noel dried a tear from her eye. "Bless his heart. He went out in a Christmas fashion."

"Umm… can we come in to speak with you?" said Juliet. Lassiter was still having trouble trying to figure out this woman.

"Of course. You can sample some of my Christmas cookies and my eggnog."

Juliet and Lassiter followed Noel as she walked into the house. "O'Hara." Said Lassiter in a hushed tone.

Juliet responded also in a hushed tone. "Don't worry I won't tell her you hate Christmas."

"Thanks O'Hara."

"Well let me get some cookies and some eggnog." said Noel after they arrived in her living room.

"Coffee would be fine. Ms. Cryer." Said Lassiter.

"Oh Det., just call me Noel. " as she bustled off into the kitchen.

Lassiter turned to Juliet. "She didn't seem to upset that her brother was dead and even happier that he died in a Christmas fashion."

"I know. Hopefully she can enlighten us to his stay at the psych hospital. " She turned to face Noel as she came back out with a tray of cookie and two cups of coffee.

"Here we are detectives."

"Thank you, Noel. So did you know your brother was at the Santa Barbara Psychiatric hospital?"

Noel nodded. "Try the sugar cookie Det. Lassiter." Lassiter did not move towards the cookie but looked at the woman questioningly.

"Did your hear Det. O'Hara's question?"

Noel nodded once again in Lassiter's direction. "I did know that Chris was the hospital. I put him there three years ago. You see my brother suffers from multiple personalities and I couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Did he live with you?"

"Yes for a good long while, but it was getting two much especially after my mother's death. I didn't even tell him about Buddy's death."

"Did you know that he was released from the hospital 8 days ago?"

"Yes. I got a call confirming that he was stable with his new medication. I cleared it and just told them to just keep him away from me and not tell him about his brother. You see Detectives, my brother wasn't the best person and my parents couldn't see that. They thought he was the perfect son, but I knew he wasn't. Doesn't mean I didn't love him. I did."

Lassiter looked at Juliet and she looked back at him. "Noel we might have to bring you down for questioning."

"That's fine. I didn't kill my brother. I've been here getting ready for Christmas and you can count on that."

"Can anyone confirm that? Not including the Santas out front?"

Noel smiled as Lassiter's joke or statement. "Det. Lassiter my alibi is this. On the 30th I was in San Diego for a Christmas Convention. The first I was at the local hospital putting up direction and then the second until today I have been decorating. Do you really need to bring me down to the precinct? I still have so much more decorating to do."

Lassiter looked at her seriously as Juliet jotted down this information on her pad of paper. "More decorating?"

"Yes. I still have so much baking and-"

Lassiter cut her off. "It's only the seventh Ms. Cryer."

"Yes. It's a good thing too. Excuse me I need to check on my cookies in the oven"

She got up leaving the two detectives to discuss.

Lassiter looked to Juliet who was looking at a reindeer cookie in her hand. It had a red nose. "O'Hara, what do you think?"

"I believe her. I'll call the hospital and convention to confirm her alibi and we could have Buzz stationed at her house until we get a confirmation."

"I have to agree with you. This woman is too high strung on Christmas to pull a "kill a brother" scheme."

Juliet smiled and went into the kitchen to inform Noel of the plan. Lassiter looked around the room and gave an involuntary shudder. He really didn't like Christmas.

* * *

So I know people are reading this thanks to my story traffic, but something is missing... oh I know.. reviews.


	8. Day 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, but can I own James Roday? Please!!

* * *

"I'm here to see Mr. Shawn Spencer." Juliet told the woman at the front desk.

"Right. He's in the dinning hall right now with a Mr. Guster. It's straight down this hall and to the left."

Juliet thanked the woman and went down to the dinning hall, no burly security guard this time. Maybe the first floor didn't need protection as much as the third.

She opened the doors and right away found Shawn and Gus talking to one another. It wasn't hard, the dinning hall was completely empty. As she approached them she could see what they were discussing something in hushed tones as she approached them.

"What'cha guys whispering about?"

Shawn smiled and stopped his other conversation with Gus. "Oh hello Vixen. Say hello to Dancer."

Juliet sat down and smiled, "Hey Dancer." Gus smiled back apologetically.

"Hey Jules."

Shawn gave his friend a good angry jab into his arm. "Dude. You didn't call her Vixen."

"Shawn I am not calling her Vixen."

"Fine. Be that way you Grinch." Shawn folded his arms in an angry manner.

Juliet decided to distract this childish manner. "And which one are you?"

"Donner," said Shawn happily, forgetting he was angry with Gus.

"And why are you Donner?"

"I don't know. Doesn't he have a thing for Vixen?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "So how are did your psychic tests go?"

"Well actually quite badly. Well for my standards they were awesome, but Dr. Diddle was expecting something more. He should talk to my dad. He has low expectations for me. Anywhose, Dr. Diddle told me I could go home."

Juliet looked around the stark white dinning hall. "Then why are you still here?"

"The food and the company are awesome."

Gus interrupted this comment. "The company is crazy people. You won't come to meet my aunt Ethel, but you'll hang out with crazy people?"

Shawn raised his hand to his temple, getting ready for one of his visions. Juliet looked at him while Gus ignored him.

"I'm getting a read from the magical land up in the north pole. Elves, they are trying to contact me, you see. Someone small, one of their own was visiting the hospital to see the big jolly man."

Juliet looked confused and needed to know more. "Who visited him, Shawn?"

Gus looked from Shawn to Juliet, both who were enjoying this vision a little too much. "Elves aren't real, Shawn."

Shawn opened one eye. "Then what about Santa?"

"That's different Shawn."

"How is that different? He needs someone to make the toys." Shawn was about to continue when he heard Juliet cough to make him continue through his trance and not the discussion.

"Fine." He closed his one eye that was opened. "The Spirits said that the Grinch is wrong. One of their own was disguised as someone small."

"A midget?" Juliet asked hopeful.

Shawn opened his eyes again and frowned at Juliet. "Jules come on, a midget? That's a little insulting." He went back to closing his eyes. "No, the elves said to think of someone else. They said Lassie hates them."

" A Child." Juliet said. She didn't question it this time. She knew what Carlton hated. Children were right up there with Christmas and Criminals that escaped.

"Yes. A Child. The Elf disguised as a child came often…" Shawn still held his hand up to his head. " The Elf sometimes came with a mommy elf or a daddy elf." Shawn opened his eyes. "Does that mean anything to you, Vixen or Dancer?"

Juliet proceeded to close her eyes like Shawn trying to think. Gus poked her. Jules looked at Shawn who shook his head and pointed at Gus. "He did it."

"Juliet, the Richards, do they have kids?"

Juliet looked at Shawn who was bouncing up and down in his seat enthusiastically. "Yeah, Jules do they?"

Juliet frowned for a minute and took out the case file that was in her pocketbook. She scanned the list. "Yes, the Richards have two kids, a boy and girl, John and Ginny."

Shawn closed his eyes. "Vixen, the elves agree and say that's a good name for you, they also confirm that it was in fact a girl elf."

Juliet pulled out her ringing cell phone as Shawn was still in his trance. "Carlton. The Richards, they're home? Good I was just with Shawn and Gus and apparently the Richard kid visited Cryer. Yeah we're on our way."

Gus and Juliet began to get up, but Shawn sat in his seat.

"What's wrong Shawn?"

"I just remembered Vixen doesn't like Donner. I wanna switch."

Juliet smiled as Gus rolled his eyes. " Shawn well who you do you wanna be?"

"The one that Vixen does like."

Juliet was the one who rolled her eyes this time and Shawn and Gus both followed her, both trying to decide which one Lassie would be. They were still deciding this as Shawn signed himself out and they then walked out into the parking lot.

Juliet stopped walking and turned to face them, smiling a bit evilly as they stopped between the blue echo and Juliet's green bug.

"Didn't I tell you? Lassiter can't be a reindeer. He's Santa."

"Jules. How could you forget to tell us this?" Shawn then turned to Gus, "Santa always did struck me as a high strung Irish man especially with all those elves."

The three of them proceeded to walk out of the Psych as Juliet began to explain her theory why Lassiter was Santa.

* * *

Reviews? Any takers?


	9. Day 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych

A.N.: Thanks for the reviews! You know who you are and you are awesome for reviewing!

* * *

"Lassiter. I should warn you, I told Shawn and Gus I thought you were similar to Santa."

Lassiter looked at Juliet with a face of incredulous shock as they stood before the front door of the Richards house. "O'Hara, you're my partner. Not theirs. Why would you give them more ammo? Especially Spencer."

"Sorry Carlton." She patted him sympathetically. "It was either you being Santa or a reindeer. I took the lesser of two evils."

Juliet knocked on the door as Lassiter silently shook his head.

The door opened to reveal Shawn and a little girl who was no more than 8, smiling back.

"Santa! Where's your red suit?" the little girl asked. Lassiter was taken aback as Juliet smiled and Shawn smirked.

"Mr. Shawn told me you are Vixen," the little girls comment was directed toward Juliet, "but you have no antlers." The little girl pouted.

"I'm sorry, but didn't Mr. Shawn tell you, Vixen is a police detective during the day and a reindeer at night and so is Santa."

"No, He didn't." She frowned at Shawn.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't know if I was allowed to tell. I told you at least Dancer was shy and didn't want to put his antlers on and come over."

Lassiter looked at Juliet who mouthed "Gus" to him as Shawn continued to talk to Ginny.

"Can Santa and Vixen come in now, Ginny? Vixen wants to talk to your mom." Juliet smiled at the little girl.

Ginny smiled back. "Of course, but if you're undercover, what should I call you? So as not to alert the other kids that I know a real live reindeer and Santa?"

"You can call me Det. O'Hara and you can call him Det. Lassiter."

The little girl nodded and went yelling into the house. "Mommmmy… Det. Vixen and Det. Santa are here."

Shawn shrugged. "She's only 8. Give her some credit, she did call you guys Det."

Lassiter turned to Shawn. "How did you get here before we did?"

Spencer grinned. "You see, Buzz always gets breakfast together for the department and sometimes I can't get there before my food gets cold so Buzz whose trying to stay on Santa's good list, came by the psych office this morning to hand deliver it to me. So that's how I found out that you guys were coming over here. Gus was already gone. He's gonna try to stop by later. He's trying to stay on his boss's good list for the holiday because he wants a bonus. Hey do you think Chief will give out bonuses?"

Juliet looked at Shawn, ignoring his question and instead clarified the breakfast situation for him. "Buzz doesn't get breakfast for the department. He gets his own breakfast for himself and then brings it to the office."

Shawn smiled to himself. "That's funny."

Ginny had returned with her mom as Shawn continued to think about his breakfast situation. Lassiter was looking at Shawn angrily and Juliet just looked at both of them a bit confused.

"Detectives." Mrs. Richards held out a hand that both Juliet and Lassiter shook. "Mr. Spencer has informed me about the situation. It's particularly horrifying that this happened right around the holidays. "

Ginny looked at her mom as Lassiter cleared his throat. "Mrs. Richards, perhaps your daughter shouldn't listen to this conversation?"

Ginny turned to Shawn. "Mr. Shawn, would you come and help me wrap my gifts for my family?"

Lassiter smiled at Shawn who looked a bit put out. "Yes Spencer, why don't you run along and help Ginny? Let the real detectives do their work."

Shawn stuck his tongue out and Ginny laughed. "Come on Ginny, let me tell you about how Vixen has a special gift she has to figure out."

Shawn looked at Juliet. "You haven't forgotten about have you?"

Juliet smiled. "No Shawn, I haven't. I'll get right on that after I figure out you know." She tilted her head towards the chimney. She didn't want to say murder in front of Ginny.

Shawn sighed and turned to Ginny. "Hey, did you ever have a ride on a reindeer?"

The little girl smiled wide. "Noooo!" Shawn scooped up Ginny and started running towards the other end of the house and up the stairs.

Mrs. Richards smiled as Shawn and Ginny disappeared. " Thank you for fixing the chimney. That would have been a site to come home to especially for Ginny and John. Your Chief let a message to call and that's how I found out."

Lassiter and Juliet nodded in confirmation. They knew about the situation.

"Mrs. Richards, did you know Mr. Cryer?" said Lassiter.

"Yes."

"Can you explain how you knew him?"

"I work with Noel Cryer at the insurance agency. She told me about her brother and how she doesn't visit him. Noel is very nice, but I felt bad for him."

"So you visited a complete stranger?" said Lassiter a bit confused. Juliet knew he would never do something like that.

"Yes. I actually have done it before. Sometimes people just need someone to talk to."

"But a crazy person?" said Lassiter.

Mrs. Richards frowned. "He wasn't crazy. He was good natured man who had some unlucky circumstances and personalities."

"So you brought your daughter to visit him?" said Lassiter.

"How did you know that?"

"Our psychic detective, Shawn Spencer, had a vision that you and your daughter visited him." Said Juliet.

"Oh. Well yes, she did come with me a couple times. She was very sweet to him and called him Santa Claus because of his white beard."

Lassiter looked from Mrs. Richards to Juliet who was jotting stuff down. "I see. Is there anything else you could think of that would help us in our case?"

Mrs. Richards looked from both detectives and frowned. "No I'm sorry Detectives. I don't really know what you are looking for. I'm sorry to hear he is dead, but I have no idea how he got into our chimney. Maybe he was trying to surprise Ginny. I haven't had the heart tell her that Santa, Mr. Cryer, died." She smiled. "That would break her heart especially just around Christmas."

"Thank you for you time. We will be in touch." Det. Lassiter said. Mrs. Richards smiled and Juliet closed her notepad. They were stuck on this case. Shawn's lead led them to a dead end.

Juliet went by the stairs where Shawn and Ginny had fled to and yelled up "Santa and Vixen are leaving."

A pair of feet came flying down the stairs as another pair of feet and hands held onto dear life.

"Jules. Going so soon?" Shawn had somehow acquired reindeer antlers when he was upstairs, took Ginny off his back.

"Yeah. Santa wants to head back to the workshop to look over some of the latest toys."

Shawn's eye lit up in understanding. He realized that his lead didn't get them very far, but then he remembered something else. "Jules. Did you by chance open Santa's sack?"

Juliet looked a bit disturbed by the comment. "What?"

"Jules. The sack full of presents that someone wouldn't let me open because it could be dangerous," He looked at Ginny who was watching his ever move. "-dangerously super awesome." Ginny giggled.

Jules looked at the two of them and her eyes lit just as Shawn's did a minute ago. She remembered the Christmas sack found with Chris Cryer. Shawn had wanted to open it, but Carlton and Gus has refrained him from doing so. They had forgotten all about. It probably was still in the evidence box.

"That's right. Let me go tell Santa about the presents he must have forgotten to check." Juliet turned back to the living room where Lassiter was still talking with Mrs. Richards.

Ginny looked to Shawn as he took of his antler and handed them back to her. "Mr. Shawn, you can't stay?"

"I can't. Sorry Ginny, Santa needs all his reindeer including Vixen and me."

Ginny smiled. "Mr. Shawn. I think you should be Rudolph because he lights the way and you help Santa and Vixen find clues because you are a psy-something. "

Shawn bent down to her level. "Its psychic. Gin. Before I dub myself Rudolph, here's a very important question, do you think Rudolph likes Vixen?"

Ginny frowned. "I think he likes Clarice, the one with bow."

Shawn thought for a moment and ran after Juliet. "Jules. Forgot the whole Vixen thing, you are now Clarice."

Juliet turned around from her discussion with Lassiter. "The one with the bow? And the one that likes Rudolph?"

Shawn grinned. "Exactly."

* * *

Review! If you do, you are on Santa' nice list, but if you don't you'll be getting coal!


	10. Day 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.

* * *

"Ho-Ho-"

"Shut it Spencer."

"Wow, Santa. Have you checked recently if you're on the naughty list?" Lassiter glared at Shawn as they both pulled down boxes.

The Santa sack they were looking for had apparently gone missing in all of the SBPD stuff. Someone in the department must have thought it was one of the decorations for the department and placed it in a Christmas box. Too bad, Chief Vick liked Christmas. There were too many boxes to easily find the sack.

"Where the hell did they put it?" Lassiter said as he dove his hand into one box and shuffled through its contents.

Juliet shoved another box to the side. She too was finding nothing. "Maybe Chief moved it…"

"To where? Next Christmas?" Lassiter grumbled again. This case was taking too long to solve. With their luck they were having, it probably wouldn't be Christmas eve until they solved this case.

"Shawn, is this it?" a voice said backing out of one of the department's closet.

Shawn grinned and went to reach for the sack. "Dancer. Awesome work."

"Shawn, I'm not Dancer," said Gus, holding the sack above Shawn's head as he tried to jump up and down for it.

"Fine. Who do you want to be?"

As Gus thought for a minute, Lassiter took this as an opportune moment and lunged for the bag.

"Woah. Not cool Lassie."

Lassie smiled at a put out Shawn and Gus. "Santa trumps over Rudolph and his little reindeer friends."

He brought the sack over to the table and dumped its content. Four packages fell out.

"Ohhh Santa, is one of those for me?" Shawn edged closer to the table and picked one of the gifts and began to examine it.

"This is for Ginny." Shawn said.

Lassiter snorted. "Did you get a psychic vision telling you?"

"Nooo... Lassie, ever hear of name tags on gifts? Clearly not." He tossed the package to Lassiter and picked up the next one.

Lassiter took the Ginny present in his hands and started to unwrap it carefully. Inside was a toy hamster.

"What is this?"

Gus leaned over Lassiter to examine the present. "It's a Zhu Zhu hamster. Very popular this Christmas season."

"Dude. Seriously, why do you know this? Do you know of any kids?" said Shawn poking the packaging. "Does it do anything?"

"It's a robotic hamster. Actually they have been recalled due to high amount of toxic element antimony. It was in the Santa Barabara Times." Said Juliet.

The three men looked at Juliet. "Why do you know this?" said Gus.

"I have nephews. They wanted them, well until they saw the new Fifa 2009 game for XBOX."

"Right." Said Lassiter still looking at the package. "Is it really dangerous? I'm having it tested. Just in case." He put it to the side and picked up the next one.

"To Mrs. Richards." He gave it to Juliet. "Your turn."

Juliet unwrapped it carefully to find a mixer. "Great. It looks normal."

"O'Hara put it on the table and Spencer, after she does that, plug it in."

Juliet placed the mixer on the table and Shawn plugged it in. They all looked at the appliance as it sputtered sparks and shot of its mixing handles. It just missed Gus who had ducked out of the way.

"Not an ideal Christmas gift. Might be why I don't ask for appliances, just in case you know…. they spark and combust on site," said Shawn.

"Or maybe it's because the appliance wouldn't get used. You don't make food, Shawn."

"I can make a mean pineapple upside down cake."

"Yeah with an easy bake oven. Alert all the girl scouts in the area getting ready for a bake off." Gus grinned as Shawn was just about to retort. Lassiter interrupted it from happening.

"Spencer why don't you do the honors? Take the next gift."

"To Mr. Richards." Shawn unwrapped it. It was a bottle of wine.

"Lame." declared Shawn, reaching for the next package. Gus glared at him. "Shawn wait."

"Fine. You scrooge."

Juliet took the bottle from Shawn. "I'll get it tested along with the toy hamster." Lassiter nodded in agreement as he took the last package.

"To Johnny." He unwrapped it. It was an alarm clock.

Shawn looked at the package. "Really? A clock? Gus never get me a clock for a Christmas it would be an insult. Especially when they have those little hands on it."

"I hear that. It would be an insult to me. It would be a waste of a gift because you always ask me what time it is."

"No. I only ask you when it has the little hands on it. My iphone, thank you very much tells me the time with those little dots."

"You mean digital v. analog."

"What? Gus just think, dots v. little hands."

Juliet ignored the antics, looked at the clock package and asked Lassiter. "Are you sure it's just an alarm clock?"

Lassiter shook his head as he took the alarm clock out of the box and examined it. "No."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Is it a bomb Lassie? Because you know Santa likes to give kids presents that are bombs."

Lassiter looked at his partner and then at the annoying psychic and the pharmaceutical rep. "This isn't a normal Santa. Remember he's the crazy one." He took the alarm clock, flipped it over and pointed to its wiring.

Shawn looked at the wiring. "So it's not a lame present. It's explosive." Shawn chuckled at his bad joke while Juliet and Gus just looked at him. "Get it? Guys, it's a bomb so it's explosive."

"We get it Shawn."


	11. Day 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych though my paperwork is pending to own Mr. Roday

* * *

Juliet stared up at the Santa Barbara mall and sighed. She hadn't been here in a while due to all the crimes happening. However the latest crime of the dead Santa afforded her the time to go shopping.

The results hadn't come back from the lab last night or this morning and they didn't have any other leads. Lassiter told her to check out the stores that sold the Zhu Zhu pets or the mixer. Juliet took this as her blessing to catch up on her Christmas shopping.

She checked her list as she walked through the revolving doors. She had to get gifts for her family, Lassiter, Chief Vick, Buzz, Gus and Shawn.

Her mom would be easy as would the rest of the family, Juliet thought as she waltzed into J. Crew and picked up a gorgeous cashmere sweater. Who didn't love a good cashmere sweater? As she held up in the mirror, debating whether to get pink or green, an employee asked her if she needed help.

"No. I'm good, Thanks." She replied not paying attention to the face of the employee.

"Ms. O'Hara I really do suggest the pink one." Juliet whipped around to face Shawn, grinning.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?"

Shawn shrugged. "I needed to pick up my dad a gift." His eyes darted around the store looking for something to buy.

"Really? I saw your dad as a Hawaiian tropical shirt guy, not a preppy man."

"You got me," Shawn raised his hands in mock "I give up" fashion. "I'm heading over to the tacky shirt store shortly, but my psychic visions told me a lovely detective of the SBPD would be here."

Juliet smiled as she picked the green sweater over the pink one. "You stopped by the department and realized I wasn't there."

"Jules, I told you get the pink one."

"It's for my mother. Really you couldn't psychically sense that it was for my mother?"

"I sensed it was for an O'Hara woman but I wasn't sure if you thought of yourself in the third person."

Juliet placed the pink sweater back on the table. "Shawn, what are you really doing here?"

Shawn grinned as he slipped the infamous wrapped box to here. "You really aren't going to try to guess what it is?"

Juliet sighed, took the box and placed it in her bag. "Shawn. You can't just bring boxes into stores and anyway it's only the 11th."

"It's only fourteen days away." He whined. "You don't care." He pouted at Juliet.

"Shawn, I do care. I just have no idea what it is. Hey what do you want for Christmas?" Juliet said while she waited online to pay. Shawn slipped right behind her, annoying the other customers.

"Way to change the conversation."

"Fine. I'll change it again. What do you think I should get Gus?"

Shawn thought as Juliet was called up next on line. "Something that I can use."

Juliet smiled as she paid the woman at the cash register. "And Lassiter?"

"Something that I can use."

"Shawn." She thanked the employee as they both headed outside into the lobby. "What do you really want?"

"I want you to want to guess what's in the box."

Juliet ignored him. "How about a matching Hawaiians shirt that would go with the one you are getting your dad?"

"Good god woman, no." Shawn dashed in front of her as she stopped in front of a store.

"Here?"

"Here." Juliet walked into a Leather's R Us.

"You're getting Gus a dead animal?"

"No." Juliet smiled at a man behind the counter. "I'm looking for a nice wallet for a friend."

Shawn whispered. "I don't want a wallet."

"It's not for you." Juliet examined the wallets surrounding her. She picked out a dark brown one and inspected it. She thought Lassiter would like it. She hoped.

"Gus doesn't want a wallet." The voice whispered again.

Juliet whispered back. "Some psychic. It's not for Gus or you. It's for Lassiter."

"You should have gotten him a snow globe."

Juliet paid for the wallet and faced Shawn. "He hates snow globes."

Shawn smiled. "I know."

* * *

Juliet mentally thought to herself she would get her dad this new power saw he had his eye on. She would have to order it since no place in the mall sold it here. Her brother, Jimmy told her wanted a vacation to Fiji. She told him to forget that. He then told her he would settle for a beer of the month club. So Jimmy was taken care of. She still had to get Buzz, Gus and Shawn something. Chief Vick always liked flowers so she was easy to get for.

"You're thinking really hard, Jules. How about I take over for some of that thinking?"

"Fine. What should I get Gus?"

"He likes money or anything I would want."

Juliet shook her head." I'm not giving him money. How about cuff links?"

"Dude, is Gus a 50 year old man?"

Juliet smiled. "Gus does try to dress on the more classy side so I don't know."

Shawn made a buzzer sound. "Wrong."

"Okay. Come on, Shawn I have an idea." She wandered a little bit until she stopped in front of another store.

"Okay Jules, this is a store where I'm physically not attracted to. Memory Box, seriously? I think I'm gonna wander."

Juliet grinned. She was hoping he would take the bait. Well, she was going into this store for Gus and possibly for Shawn too. She walked in.

"Hello!" She smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Do you think I could get a mug personalized here?"

"Sure. What would you like it to say?"

"I actually need two." She leaned into tell the woman what she needed the mugs to say.

The woman smiled. "Come pick them up in a week or so. They should be all good to go."

"Thank you very much."

She walked out the door to see Shawn peering through the window.

"Shawn."

"My psychic friends told me to not to take the bait."

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"Kinda. You kinda had your back turned to me so my visions were a little screwy."

"Good. I just need to get Buzz's gift."

"Woah. You already got mine?" Shawn looked back at the store she had walked out of.

"Kinda. Come on, I have an idea for Buzz."

She went up an escalator at Shawn followed behind her. She then proceeded to turn left and faced an Apple Store.

"You're getting him a laptop?" Shawn frowned. "Really? You got Gus something lame and McNabb a laptop?"

"I'm not getting him a laptop. He told me he wanted a new case for his laptop. Some one accidently broke it."

"Oh." Shawn thought for a moment. "That was a laptop case? I thought that was refrigerated bag for my pineapple?"

Juliet shook her head. "You always think something is for the pineapple?"

"The pineapple, Jules, is a very important fruit. It needs to be protected and taken care of."

"Even more important than a laptop?"

Shawn nodded as they walked into the noise of the electronic store. "Especially more important than a laptop."

* * *

Review please! It's for the christmas season!


	12. Day 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. I'm too tired to try and steal it.

* * *

"The lab results came back."

Juliet looked up from her desk and at Lassiter who handed over the results. She flipped over to the numbers and skimmed them over. The numbers frightened her.

"This amount of element antimony could have killed Ginny within minutes." Lassiter nodded.

"We are dealing with something serious. And you saw the wine results,"

"No I didn't." A voice chimed in. Shawn smiled as he leaned over Juliet's shoulder and Gus learned over Juliet's other shoulder to read the results.

After skimming the results, Shawn looked at Lassiter. "Aren't you glad Jules didn't get you a bottle of wine for Christmas?"

Lassiter frowned. "O'Hara? You got me a present? I thought we weren't doing gift exchange."

Juliet glared at Shawn. "Thanks Shawn." She turned to Lassiter. "I just got you a little something. I like to get gifts for my co-workers."

"Oh and Gus, she got you something too. I can sense it." Shawn held his fingers up to his temple as he recollected the day at the mall yesterday.

Gus looked up from the case file. "Really, Juliet? You didn't have to do that."

Juliet pushed her chair out, bumping into Shawn and Gus. "Excuse me Gus, I need to speak to your partner for a minute." She dragged Shawn to the other side of the room.

"What's the deal Shawn? It's Christmas and I liked to do nice things. Why are you spoiling the fun?"

"Jules. I just couldn't contain my excitement for them. You know how I get."

"Shawn." Juliet sighed.

Shawn frowned. Normally Juliet would smile to encourage him to continue his fun, but not this time. She was frowning. "If guessing what my gift is bothering or stressing you out because you know it's awesome, I can give you a hint if you want."

"It's not that, Shawn. It's this case. It could have destroyed the Richards family. Why would someone try to destroy the Christmas spirit? Trying to poison the wine? Try to mess up a toy for a child… a child?" Her tone was angry, Shawn could feel it emanating off her.

"Jules, don't worry. It's my top priority right after watching a Santa Clause Marathon tonight with Gus." Shawn smiled, trying to see if it would ease Juliet, but Juliet just rolled her eyes and walked back towards Lassiter. Shawn ran to catch up.

"Gus, new plan. No Santa Clause Marathon tonight. Tonight we're gonna find a killer."

Gus looked at Juliet who was staring at the case file on the desk. He didn't have Shawn's superior photographic memory, but he could tell Juliet was upset. He could also tell it was something more than just Shawn spoiling them that she had gotten them gifts. "I hear that."

"All right. O'Hara let's move to one of the conference room and you let me know what info you got at the stores."

"What I found…" Shawn coughed.

"What Shawn and I found at the mall." Another cough. Juliet looked up at Gus who was glaring at Shawn.

"Shawn. You didn't invite me?"

"Uh… Gus… I was getting you a Christmas gift and ran into Juliet." Shawn looked to Juliet for confirmation.

Juliet nodded. "Anyway, I brought the Id numbers that belonged with the Zhu Zhu Hamster and the mixer and after some searching, a store manager at JCPENNY'S told me that the card number belonged to a Ms. Sara Evans."

Lassiter nodded. "Good. So it's clear that someone was setting up Chris Cryer. Now this Ms. Sara Evans…" Lassiter looked among the papers, searching for something. "Who is it?"

Juliet looked at Shawn then to Gus and then to Lassiter. "It's their neighbor."

"Clearly someone isn't getting a Christmas Card from the Richards." Piped in Shawn trying to break the silence.


	13. Day 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych

* * *

Juliet looked around as Lassiter knocked on the door to the Evans home. She still didn't know why Sara Evans, their own neighbor would want to kill or hurt the Richards.

"Hello! Can I help you?" said a woman with bright curly red hair. She appeared to be in her mid 30's.

"I'm Det. Lassiter and this is Det. O'Hara. Sara Evans?"

The woman frowned, but answered. "I'm Sara Evans."

Juliet sighed. "You are under arrest for the death of Chris Cryer and attempted murder on the Richards family.

"What?" Sara Evans took a step back as two little figures came running from behind.

Juliet gasped. It was Ginny and the other child probably, her brother John. "Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"Det. Vixen O'Hara and Det. Santa Lassiter? Did Rudolph the Psychic come too?"

Juliet smiled trying to keep the situation calm and friendly. "No Rudolph is busy. We were just talking to your neighbor Mrs. Evans."

Ginny smiled. "She was helping us bake cookies and we're staying the night! Mom and Dad went Christmas shopping and she said she would watch us. She's my favorite neighbor."

Lassiter looked at Juliet. He had his "I'm gonna get my handcuffs out now" face on and she couldn't let it happen. There were children present and it was Christmas time.

"Lassiter, why don't you talk to Mrs. Evans and Ginny and John can show me the cookies they are making."

"Fine. Mrs. Evans, is there somewhere I can talk to you?" Sara nodded nervously and brought the detectives in. Juliet went towards the kitchen while Lassiter and Sara took a seat in the first room they walked into.

"Det. O'Hara, would you give these to Rudolph? Ginny pointed at a pile of cookies. "I told him I would make some for him."

"Of Course." Juliet glanced out the doorway where it seemed Lassiter started his interrogation; she was thankful he was trying to do it quietly.

John looked her up and down. "You are a detective. Ginny told me about you guys. So what happened with that Santa in the chimney?"

Juliet frowned at the inquisitive boy. This was going to be a problem. "Santa just got stuck. He just needed some help and we helped him out. He's on his way back to the North Pole." She wondered if this solution would work.

John looked up at Juliet and nodded. He seemed somewhat satisfied with that answer.

"O'Hara?" Juliet looked up from John's face in the direction towards the hall where Lassiter's voice had come from.

"I need you to come out here." Lassiter sounded annoyed.

"I'll be right there in a one sec." She whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Shawn. Can you come by the Evans house," She felt a tug on her sleeve and saw Ginny pointing at the phone, "Ginny wants to say hi."

Ginny reached for the phone. "Hi Rudolph. You wanna talk to my brother, John? What? You have Dancer with you? Hi Dancer!"

Juliet looked at the two children who were now fascinated with Shawn's voice and whatever story he was telling now. Even though Shawn wasn't physically there, he had become her solution to a problem, once again.

Juliet went out into the den to see Sara Evans looking distraught and Lassiter looking annoyed.

"O'Hara, this woman" He pointed at Sara, "bought those gifts because Noel Cryer was going to give them to the Richards family for Christmas."

"But, Noel's alibi checked out. Remember? I doubled checked all of the information." This case was getting as hard as it was trying to figure out what Shawn gave her for Christmas.

Lassiter groaned. "I really hate Christmas. Call Spencer to come down here."

"I believe he's on his way." There was knock on the door and Juliet went to open it. Shawn and Gus stood at the doorstep waving.

"Shawn. How did you guys get here so fast?"

"Why by Santa's sleigh of course? Is she on the naughty list?"

"It's a bit complicated." She said as she showed them into the den.

"How is it complicated? Either she's on the good list or the naughty list."

Lassiter looked up at the psychic team. "It's complicated Spencer because all of Santa elves seem to be working together."

"Uh...I don't get your metaphor Lassie." Shawn looked to the couch where Ginny and John now sat.

"Ahh. I kinda get it. Not really. I think you are just stringing Christmas words together."

Ginny ran up to hug him "Rudolph you came back and you brought Dancer!" Gus looked at Shawn who shrugged.

"Hey Ginny and John, right?" the boy nodded. "Take Dancer here into the kitchen and he's gonna show you how he makes awesome Christmas cookies?" Gus sighed. He was yet the diversion again.

"Come on Ginny, John." The kids followed Gus, happily.

Shawn looked around at the three other people in the room. "I'm sensing she's not the murderer."

"Really? Thanks a lot Spencer." Lassiter looked at Sara Evans. "Did someone else perhaps come into contact with the gifts before you handed them off to Noel?"

The woman frowned. "Noel never got them. See she told me to just wrap them and give them to the Richards family. She wanted to hand deliver them but she couldn't make it down for Christmas because of other plans."

"Doesn't Noel work with you? Couldn't you just give them to her who can then just give them to Mrs. Richards who works with you also?"

Sara shook her head. "Noel liked to do everything by the Christmas fashion. She wanted to surprise them on Christmas Eve."

"Well they got a surprise, all right. So you don't know how the presents ended up at the Richards house?" said Lassiter.

"I have no idea how they left the closet." She turned to Juliet. "I wasn't home the first anyway, I was helping Noel decorate for Christmas at the hospital and the 30th I was at my mother's house, recovering from a Black Friday weekend."

Juliet nodded being well aware of Noel's alibi and that a Black Friday shopping was tiring. "So Noel's alibi does work out and I'll have to check yours out. Shawn, are you sensing anything else?"

Shawn was busy sitting underneath the Christmas tree looking at the lights. "So pretty."

"Shawn, have you been listening?" said Juliet with a sigh.

"Yes Jules. The spirits told me to find inspiration if I sat below the tree." He continued to speak under the tree. "Mrs. Evans, perhaps your husband came into contact with them? I'm sensing another figure who lives here."

"Yes my husband does live with me. That's what husbands do. I don't know if he touched the gifts though."

"When does your husband get home?" Lassiter said.

"Tomorrow morning. He's on a business trip."

"How long has he been on this business trip?" said Juliet. She hopped it wasn't before the incident happen because then they would be back to square one.

"He left on the first on a very early flight." Lassiter looked at Juliet. The time line made sense. The body had been taken out of the chimney on the third, but the coroner had written on his report that there were signs Cryer had died between the 30th and the 1st.

Shawn's voice echoed from underneath the tree. "When did you wrap the gifts?"

"I didn't yet. I was going to. Well apparently someone beat me to it."

"Gus?" the voice echoed.

Gus popped his head out of the kitchen. He was now wearing an apron. "What Shawn? You can't have me make cookies and be on a case at the same time?"

"We are having a slumber party tonight at the Evans house? Aren't you excited?" Gus didn't question why Shawn was underneath a tree and just went back into the kitchen.

Lassiter got up and told Juliet. "I'm gonna call the chief and tell her that we are having a stake out."

"Shouldn't we call it a cookie out? You know, since its December?" Shawn said still under the tree.

Sara sighed. " I better go find some extra blankets."

Juliet smiled. "I'll come with you." She didn't want to leave her alone because there were so many possibilities that Sara was lying and covering for her husband. This case was going to get solved very soon and then she would just have Shawn's gift to worry about.

* * *

I would say review, but you don't do it anyway. Thanks for that except for Anne who is awesome and reviews! 


	14. Day 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych

Updates 1/3 for the day

* * *

Jules glanced at her watch. It was 4 A.M. She hoped Mr. Tom Evans got home soon. She glanced around the den from her position on the floor, right next to the couch that Sara Evans was sleeping on.

Lassiter was asleep against the door with his gun in his lap. He had told her, he was just taking a quick catnap. Juliet smirked to herself. He said that two hours ago, but she wasn't going to wake him up.

Sara Evans slept on one of the couches sound asleep. She apparently wasn't stressed and could sleep even though her husband could possibly be up for murder.

Gus was asleep on the other couch. He was tucked in a blanket all nice and snug. His shoes were arranged right by the foot of the couch along with his other belongings that were lined up.

John and Ginny were asleep in the room next door. She has gotten up at 3:30 and had confirmed they were both asleep in their beds. She hoped they slept through any commotion Lassiter might begin when Tom got home.

Shawn meanwhile was still under the tree. Juliet sighed and crawled under the tree. She could see Shawn was wide awake. He probably never slept.

"Welcome Jules, to my home that smells like pine." Shawn turned his head, grinned at her and then back to the tree.

"Thanks for the welcome Shawn." Juliet looked up into the lights blinking and the tinsel glistening in the light. She could now understand why Shawn hadn't moved away from the lights. They were mesmerizing.

"Jules…"

"Shawn. Are you sensing something?"

"I'm sensing you'll smell like pine tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow Shawn, it's 4 A.M."

Shawn nodded. "When is his flight getting in?"

"At 6 and then he should be here by 7."

"Shouldn't we pick him up?"

Juliet shook her head. "We can't accuse him of anything though he is our only suspect."

A faint click was heard and Juliet and Shawn froze. Shawn pulled himself from underneath the tree and looked at Lassiter. Lassiter was glaring angrily at Sara Evans, holding his gun that a few seconds ago was limp in his lap. She was no longer asleep and was standing at the door with a phone in her hand.

Shawn tapped Jules whose head was still underneath the tree. "Jules, I think we may have two suspects now."

"What?" Shawn dragged Juliet out and pointed at Sara Evans. Juliet rolled over on her stomach to see the situation properly. There Sara Evans was, she standing by the door with a phone in her hand.

Juliet sighed, got up and approached the door. "Mrs. Evans, what were you planning to do?"

"I was going to call my husband," said Sara truthfully.

"He's on a flight? He has no service." A voice said. Shawn looked over to the couch. Apparently Gus was a light sleeper and had woken up.

Sara looked from Shawn to Gus and then to the Detectives. "He's not on a flight."

Lassiter now stood up, angry, "You lied to two detectives?"

Shawn chimned in, "and a psychic consultant of the SBPD."

Lassiter glanced at him. "Why couldn't you sense she was lying?"

Shawn shrugged. "The holiday cheer is mixing with the spirits. I think they are drunk on Eggnog."

"Sara, where is he?" Juliet asked pleadingly.

"I don't know."

"I know." Everyone looked at Shawn now who had finally gotten off the floor and tilted his head towards the window. "I'm sensing if you look outside Lassie Santa that you will find Tom Evans pulling up into his driveway." Lassiter strained his ears to hear a car engine and Juliet looked out the window. A car had pulled up into the driveway.

Lassiter nodded at Juliet. "O'Hara, arrest this woman for lying to two detectives. I'm going to go outside to play some reindeer games." Juliet glared at Sara Evans. She was angry that this woman had lied. Lied and had endangered two children.

Shawn smirked." Nice one, Lassie. Only 9 days left, but by Gus's bald head, I think you are catching on."

"Shawn, I'm not bald."

Shawn nodded. "And Santa's just big boned."

A couple minutes later, Lassiter has returned with Tom Evans. Tom glared at Juliet, Shawn and Gus. Lastly he frowned at his wife.

"You were going to call me." He turned to Lassiter. "I want a Lawyer."

Shawn frowned. "He hasn't accused you of anything yet. Now don't get me wrong, I'm no cop, but let me tell you, I know when to play the lawyer card."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "I'm going to do the questioning down at the station, along with Ms. Sara Evans." Juliet nodded and started to lead her out, but stopped. "Shawn…"

"Yes Juliet?"

Juliet sighed. "I need you and Gus to bring Ginny and John home when they wake up."

Gus nodded and Shawn saluted her. "Aye-aye Cpt. Vixen."

* * *

Review!!!


	15. Day 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych

2/3 of update

* * *

Juliet sat at one of the conference room tables. It was a long day yesterday and today was going to prove to be another long one. She grabbed her mug of coffee off the table as she observed the notes she had taken from the questionings.

Her notes confirmed that Sara Evans had in fact lied to her and Lassiter. Sara Evans had known all along that her husband wasn't on a flight.

During the questioning, Sara Evans had looked at Juliet. "Det. O'Hara, you have to believe me. I never wanted to endanger Ginny and John."

Juliet remembered Lassiter butting in. "Did you want to endanger Mr. and Mrs. Richards?"

The next words that had fallen out of Sara's mouth proved to be the most proof of motivation. "Jane is my dearest friend, I would never want to hurt her. Her husband on the other hand, Chris…."

Sara Evans had stopped talking realizing too late, she had said something wrong.

Juliet frowned. "And what about Chris?"

Sara sighed. "I told my husband that Chris was never nice to me. I tried to offer him Christmas Cookies that I had slaved over the stove for all of my neighbors and he declined. He didn't want them."

"So it was because of the cookies?" said Lassiter.

Sara had shaken her head. "No. Ever since they moved into that house, he ignored my husband and me. He was so unfriendly to the other neighbors."

"So you decide to try and kill his family?" said Lassiter hopefully.

Sara Evans burst into tears. "I never wanted to hurt any of the Richards family. I think my husband took it to literally when I told him I was having a bad day after my run in with Chris, but I don't know how he knew Chris Cryer."

Lassiter sighed. "That will be all Mrs. Evans. You still have the charges of lying to two detectives against you, but they will be pending after we question your husband."

Her notes on Tom Evans appeared to be scattered and confusing.

During the questioning he refused to speak much and when he did, he would not confirm any knowledge of Mr. Cryer.

"I don't know who this Cryer man you speak of. You don't have an evidence that I knew Chris Cryer or that I planned the death of him or the Richards family."

Lassiter had questioned him for hours, but couldn't find any evidence that he in fact knew Chris Cryer. The story wasn't clear yet.

Juliet stared at all her notes and took a sip from her coffee. This case was proving to be hard as the Yang case. She reached for her phone and called her number 2 on speed dial.

"Shawn."

"Jules."

"It's four in the afternoon on the 15th? It's been two days. What haven't you and Gus been around the department? I know Lassiter won't admit it, but he and I were wondering if you have had any psychic visions about Tom Evans yet?"

"Jules, You see before I could have a revelation about the Tom Evans case, my lovely father somehow got a hold of my psychic senses and myself and made us put up his Christmas decorations. Let me tell you, for a man who hates Christmas, he sure does have a whole lot of Christmas crap."

"Shawn, what did you tell the Richards? When you returned Ginny and John home?"

"Oh yeah. The Richards, well you see… I told them I needed some help decorating my dad's house and they obligingly helped."

"What? " Juliet rubbed her temples. She could only survive only so much more on tea, coffee and vending machine food.

"Don't worry, Jules. I just wanted to keep them close by. I told them that Mr. and Mrs. Evans had a Christmas emergency and that Santa needed their help right away."

"And what did you tell the Chris and Jane? I suppose you told the Ginny and John so they didn't worry."

"What do you mean? That's what I told the parents." She almost pictured him smiling as she groaned.

"Please tell me you are kidding."

"Does Santa check his list twice?"

"Shawn."

"Don't worry. I told that an investigation was pending to the parents and to Ginny and John that Santa needed the Evan's assistance."

"All right. Call me when you sense anything because Shawn," Juliet couldn't believe she was saying this. "As soon as this case is solved, the more days I have to figure out what you gave me."

"Jules… I'm already sensing something."

"Go on…"

"Gus and I will be visiting the department very shortly as soon as Gus figures out how to untangle these Christmas lights."

Juliet could hear Gus swearing in the background and a couple times in between saying "Shawn" angrily.

* * *

Review please!!


	16. Day 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych

3/3 of update.. maybe more later

* * *

Juliet had just filled up her coffee cup for the 15th time in the past three days. She officially hated how cheery Buzz sounded this morning. He could go home and sleep in his warm bed. She instead, had fallen asleep at the conference table last night and the night before. Lassiter she realized slept like a horse. He slept while standing up. That was the only fair bit of new information she had learned in the past three days which in her mind wasn't good enough.

As she went to open the fridge, she felt someone prevent her from opening it. She looked up angrily. She needed her damn milk and her sugar to have some sort of a decent cup of coffee.

Instead of looking into some police officer that crossed her path on the wrong day, she looked up into the face of a smiling Psychic and his best friend.

"Jules, no time for coffee right now. I'm having a vision, but I put it on a pause. Where's Santa Lassie?"

Juliet stopped thinking coffee as soon as Shawn had said he was having a vision. She allowed Shawn to close the fridge as she put her coffee mug down.

"Come on Shawn, Gus, he's downstairs by the interrogation rooms. He was trying to get a little bit more out of Tom Evans."

The three of them went down the steps and faced the interrogation window. If looks could kill Lassiter was trying very hard to find the perfect killing face. Tom Evans just looked bored.

Shawn knocked on the window that shook Lassiter from his trance. Lassiter glared at Tom Evans and went to go open the door. As soon as he opened the door a crack, Shawn barged through. Gus and Juliet followed.

"Hey Lassie, Tom…" Then Shawn began to twitch and went over to Tom Evans. Tom Evans looked confused, never having witnessed one of the psychic's visions, but Lassiter smirked. He wanted to see what the great Shawn Spencer could sense this time. It would be like trying to find a polar bear in a blizzard.

Shawn began to poke repeatedly Tom. "Gus, come here." Gus ran over. "Roll up his sleeve."

Gus crossed his arms. "Shawn, no."

Shawn rolled his eyes and looked "Fine. Jules, some assistance please." Juliet ran over and rolled up Tom's sleeve. On the skin resembled a familiar mark. A mark that Chris Cryer had had. Lassiter ran over to get a closer look.

Shawn continued as the detective inspected the mark. "I can feel it now...Tom Evans never told his wife, but when he went on " his business trips", he went to the Psych ward."

Tom looked nervous. "I have severe depression. The markets were tanking, Sara just had a miscarriage and she was so upset during the holidays especially when Chris didn't take her cookies, that son of a …"

Lassiter held up his hand. For once he wanted to hear the rest of Shawn's vision.

"Sometimes you were roommate with Santa, not Lassie Santa, but with Chris Cryer Santa…you found out that he was getting released. You found out that he knew the Richards…"

Shawn kept going with his trance. " T'was the night before the first of December and all through the Evans house, not a creature was stirring except for dear old Grinch that was Tom, himself. His wife has called in a tired old state. The shopping had been done, but she could not return till the next day. That evil Grinch grinned an evil grinchy grin and decided to help his wife with a little wrapping or shall I say a wrecking of gifts."

Juliet was confused on one little thing and decided to ask. "But what about Chris Cryer, the dead Santa?"

"Why yes, Jules there is a Santa Claus. Dear old Cryer had called Tom as he had nowhere else to go. His holly jolly of a sister didn't want to spread her Christmas cheer with him, what a shame. Well, the Grinch he saw a perfect plan come from all of this. He helped Santa out with his injections and with al little help from some too much medicine and a little of thy booze, convincing him to surprise Ginny by going down the chimney."

Tom spoke for the first time. It was a quiet kind of whisper, "I didn't know he was going to get stuck and die. I swear."

Lassiter groaned. "What is it with you and your wife lying? It's an offense to lie during questioning and to two detectives."

Tom ignored Lassiter and turned to face Juliet who looked disgusted. "Det. O'Hara, you have to understand. My wife she was just so upset… I wanted to make her smile."

Juliet shook her head. This happened all the time with criminals. They always tried to swing in Juliet's favor because she was a girl and she was supposed to have feelings. Oh, she had feelings when she was home watching "The Notebook" or "Airbud", but she didn't for creeps who thought it was a good idea to kill a family to bring a little Christmas cheer to his own family. It made her throw up just a little bit in her mouth as she thought of sweet little Ginny being carried through the house on Shawn's back and meeting Johnny, just yesterday who was so inquisitive. They could have been spending Christmas with their parents six feet below the hypothetical snow.

Tom Evans was like the Scrooge of Christmas before he was good. Shawn was right he was the Grinch and he was Scrooge and she hated both of those characters so much.

Juliet smiled back at Tom. "I hope you like Christmas in Jail. I'll make sure you get the least festive cell."

Juliet nodded at her partner who then escorted Tom Evans out of the interrogation room a little too happily.

She was left with Shawn and Gus in the room. Shawn smiled. "I'm having another vision Jules…"

Juliet looked at him and Gus rolled his eyes. "I'm sensing you have one more thing to figure out."

Juliet laughed as she held open the door. "That's on the top of my list of things to do besides sleeping in my own bed, writing up the case report, getting my house ready for Christmas…" Juliet continued as Shawn and Gus walked out.

Shawn then whispered to Gus as Juliet locked up the room. "I don't think she's taking my gift seriously."

Gus patted Shawn on the back. "One case at time and hey at least she put it on her top list of things to do."

Shawn nodded. "True, very true."

* * *

I hope you liked how the case was wrapped up, now Jules just has to figure out what's in the box.

Review!


	17. Day 17

So many updates...oh so few days left until christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych

* * *

The box was staring at her.

Juliet O'Hara lay in her bed and the box was sitting on her night table. She had left it there last night and remained on her night table when she woke up. She didn't know what she expected. Honestly she thought the box would whisper to her what it was while she was asleep. She groaned. Stupid inanimate objects, she thought to herself.

She got up, stretched and went to the bathroom. Before she closed the bathroom door, she peeked at her night table. It still was there in all of its secretness.

About an hour later, she came out toweling her hair. First thing her eyes locked on to was the box. She moaned. It was eight days until Christmas and it was killing her.

She was a detective and she couldn't figure out what was inside the box. It was a stupid box with a stupid secret. She glared at it, hoping it could feel her death stare. She wanted it to fall over and open up on its own. Instead it just sat there.

Juliet cursed under her breath, which included 'stupid psychic' in between of all the curses and proceeded to make herself breakfast. As her eggs cooked, she ran back to the room and picked up the box. She then placed it on the kitchen table.

She poked it. Then she nudged it. She picked it up and shook it. She even sniffed it, again.

When she started to eat her eggs, she still had her free hand prodding the package. As soon as it was about to fall off the edge of one side of the table, she pushed it in the other direction.

Suddenly her phone rang and Juliet jumped up to answer it, leaving the box close to tipping off the side of the table.

"Hello?"

"Stop prodding it. It doesn't like it."

"Shawn?"

The phone had gone dead. Juliet glared at the box after hanging up the phone. She muttered under her breath. Shawn was a psychic. Of course, he would know if she was messing with it. Today she decided she hated psychics and their stupid psychic presents. "Shawn Spencer you better hope to god that whatever is in the box can't be used as a weapon."

She got dressed and placed the bag in her purse. The Santa Case was over, but the box case was not.

When Juliet arrived at the office, she saw Lassiter yelling at Buzz for something he did wrong. Probably about the coffee, again.

She decided to end Buzz's misery and have a little fun.

"Lassiter."

"What?" Lassiter whipped his head around as Buzz decided this was excellent timing to escape.

"I need your help with something."

Lassiter smirked as he walked towards Juliet. Buzz had been forgotten about because now he, Det. Lassiter was needed for police business, not some coffee issue. He liked being wanted especially if it applied to his job. "O'Hara, is it writing the Evans report?" Juliet was a junior detective so he expected her to make mistakes and look to her mentor for help.

Juliet shook her head. "No."

"Learning to make an excellent shot?"

Juliet frowned. "No. I have a great shot."

Lassiter corrected her. "A great shot is not an excellent one. There's a difference."

Juliet ignored the comment. Lassiter tried again. "Getting a restraining order against Spencer?"

Juliet half smiled. "You're getting warmer."

"Are you serious?" Lassiter couldn't believe his luck. Maybe O'Hara was finally sick of him and the department could be free of him. Maybe Spencer's annoying antics have finally annoyed her. Maybe she was starting to become just like him. He never thought about it, but maybe O'Hara could be like a second him. Work could get done so much faster if there were two Lassiters. He started to fantasize about this, but Juliet's voice distracted him.

"I said you are getting warmer. The restraining order isn't correct."

"Fine." Lassiter grumbled. What did O'Hara want to do with him? Lassiter shrugged. Maybe put him out of commission. He sighed "How does it involve Spencer?"

Juliet smiled as she reached into her pocketbook and shoved a familiar brown package in front of his face. Lassiter flinched realizing what it was.

"Help me find out what it is. If you're the best detective, you should be able to figure out what is in the box, without opening it."

Lassiter took the box, a little annoyed. He didn't decline challenges, but he sure as hell didn't care what Shawn thought was a good Christmas gift.

Juliet smiled to herself as Lassiter went back to his desk with the box. She thought to herself, Shawn didn't say she couldn't ask for help.

* * *

I can see in your future... multiple updates!


	18. Day 18

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda I don't own Psych.

* * *

When Juliet arrived at work the next day, she found the box waiting for her. She smiled and called to Lassiter who was sitting at his desk grumpily, "What's wrong, Partner?"

"That damn box that damn Spencer gave you." He crossed his arms like an angry child.

Juliet wanted to chuckle, but she kept her cool. "Lassiter, aren't you supposed to be the best detective on the force?"

"I-am-O'Hara." Lassiter said. Juliet smirked. She was glad to know she wasn't the only one who didn't know what was in the box.

She thought to herself, as she made her coffee with one sugar and one cream, that the only person that did know what was in the box was Shawn and there was no way that Shawn was giving in. It was way too much fun for Shawn not to tell her what was in the box.

She had two options left, well maybe three and maybe even four. The last option was to rip it open. Right here, right now. She decided that it was a last resort. A really, last resort.

The second to last resort was to beg Shawn to tell her what it was, but that option would happen no sooner than Lassiter declared Shawn Spencer was his new best friend. Like she had reasoned before, Shawn wouldn't tell her because it was too much fun. Secondly, she wouldn't beg because she was competitive and ultimately stubborn. So option three probably would happen just as likely as option four would. Never.

The two options left were to go to the people closet to Shawn. Gus and Mr. Spencer.

Juliet glanced at her small stack of paper work and then at Lassiter. He was busy patrolling the office, looking for someone to take his anger out on, since the present couldn't feel his wrath. Lastly she looked at her watch, it was 11.

She grabbed her purse and the present. She decided she could have an early lunch.

She had never gone to Mr. Spencer's house alone. Quite frankly he was a scary man, but two things could play into her favor. One, he was a retired cop. He had to help out one of his own, one of the force, right? Secondly, she wasn't Shawn, so Mr. Spencer couldn't get too angry.

Before she could even knock, the door opened. Henry Spencer eyed Juliet curiously. "Det. O'Hara, what did my idiotic son do now?"

"Uh… Mr. Spencer…" Why was she nervous? Juliet knew why. Shawn seemed to be immune to his Dad's anger, but she didn't think she was. She was tough cop, but when she was around Mr. Spencer, she felt like she was five and being interrogated for the time she decided she was bored and her brother needed a haircut while he slept.

"Henry is fine, Dt. O'Hara." Juliet smiled.

"Then you can call me Juliet." Henry nodded in agreement.

"What can I do for you, Juliet?"

"You see… your son... Shawn...gave me a present…" Before she could even finish, Henry held open the door.

"Juliet, come in."

Juliet followed him in and she sat down at the kitchen table, feeling awkward. Henry filled up a mug of coffee and asked her if she wanted one, but she declined. She was still on her caffeine rush from that morning and she was now running off a present high.

"Juliet, let me see the package." She dug the package at her bag and slid it across the table. Henry stopped it and looked at it.

"Juliet, you see, my son and I have this competition every Christmas." He got up from his chair and retrieved another present and placed it next to Juliet's brown package on the table. "He gives me one present and I give him one present about a week ahead of Christmas. We both have to figure out what's inside the box before Christmas."

Juliet stared at the two packages on the table. "I'm part of your game, now?"

Henry shook his head as he prodded Juliet's package. "No. He's invented his own new game. He gave it to you on the first of December, right?"

"Yes."

"He's being generous." He looked at Juliet in the eyes. Juliet realized Henry had a similar eye color to Shawn's. However where Shawn's crooked grin was, Juliet saw a slight frown on Shawn's father's face. "You're a detective, you should be able to figure out what's inside the box." She knew what that slight frown was. It was a slight frown of disappointment. She hated it. Now she could understand why Shawn might not get along with his father.

"I know that," said Juliet, slightly annoyed. She didn't need someone else telling her, figuring it out should be easy, you are a detective, right? She didn't know why she had even come here. Juliet sighed as she looked at her watch.

"Mr. Spencer. I have to go, my lunch break is up." Henry nodded and didn't correct her when she had called him, Mr. Spencer.

Henry handed the box over to her. "He wouldn't give you an unsolvable puzzle. He might give it to me, to drive me insane, but I don't think he would do that to you. Don't worry Det. O'Hara, you still have seven more days."

Juliet wasn't sure if this was a compliment, so she decided to just to nod.

* * *

I thought we needed a little Henry in the story. Another update coming right up!


	19. Day 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Shawn or Gus or Jules or anything related to Psych

* * *

The next day, Juliet had used up another early lunch to head over to the Santa Barbara's Pharmaceutical Offices.

She smiled at the receptionist. " Where is Mr. Guster's office?" The woman nodded while talking on the phone and pointed her down the hall.

Juliet peeked her head in the doorway to see Gus doing some paperwork. Gus had looked up precisely when Juliet had peeked her head in. Gus jumped.

"Juliet! What are you doing here?"

Juliet smiled. "Isn't okay to visit friends? You and Shawn always seem to be visiting my office."

Gus smiled back, but still confused. "Come on in, Juliet." Juliet took a seat and looked around the office. It reminded her of a boring, but sterile office.

"I think I prefer your other office."

Gus chuckled as he moved a stack of papers off his desk. "They wouldn't let Shawn come in and decorate this one. So, why are you really here?"

Juliet frowned. "Really? I can't come to visit."

"Juliet for the years that I have known you. You have never visited me. You've come to the Psych Office, but never this office."

Juliet pouted. "Fine. Here's why I visited you." She pulled out the famous box out of her bag and placed it on the desk. "What the hell did Shawn give me?"

Gus laughed as he watched Juliet angrily stare at the box and then at him. "You really can't figure it out? So you came here to ask me?"

"It's not funny, Gus. I swear I don't know how you are friends with him for so long."

"Shawn has his quirks." Gus picked up the package and held it in his hands.

"You don't know what it is?" Juliet asked.

Gus frowned. "Do you really think Shawn would have told me?"

"Yes. That's why I came to you."

"Well, he didn't." Gus put the box on the desk. "You know, one Christmas Shawn just gave me a picture of himself for Christmas."

Juliet glared at the box. "If that's what's been sitting in that box for 25 days, I swear I'm gonna show Shawn what I learned from the academy."

"Don't worry it's not a pictu-" Gus stopped midsentence as Juliet looked at him.

"You do know what's in the box."

"Juliet. He kinda told me."

"Then kinda tell me." Juliet learned forward on his desk, threateningly. Gus could just be another an criminal, well he would never be a criminal, but she just had to pretend long enough that he was being interrogated and then maybe she could find out what was in the box.

"Juliet, I can't. You know he would know." Gus was hoping to use Shawn's psychic gift to his advantage. He really wasn't supposed to tell Juliet.

Juliet groaned. "Gus. You're just as bad as his dad." Gus arched one of his eyebrows.

"You went to his dads?

Juliet grabbed the box quickly off the table. "Juliet, where are you going?"

Juliet shouted back as she raced down the halls. "My lunch break was over twenty minutes ago."

* * *

Gus' was a little short, but I think I achieved what I wanted to achieve in this chapter. Another update is hypothetically coming..


	20. Day 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.

Update 1/2

* * *

Juliet sat at one of the tables at the food court. It was Saturday and she had to come back to the mall to pick up her gifts for Shawn and Gus. Shawn's and Gus' mugs sat below wrapped in two bags. So all she had left was to pick up something for Ginny and Johnny.

She had a received a phone call from Mrs. Richards late yesterday afternoon after she had returned from her interrogation with Gus.

As soon as she had sat down, her phone had started to ring.

"Det. O'Hara speaking."

"Hello Det. O'Hara! It's Jane Richards!" Juliet smiled as she heard the familiar voice on the phone. The voice seemed happy and unperturbed by the last two weeks of a Santa being murdered and her neighbors being evil.

"Hello Mrs. Richards, how are you?"

"Very well. Ginny wants to ask you something." Juliet listened as the phone changed between the hands of the mother to the daughter.

"Det. Vixen, can you bring Rudolph, Dancer and Santa to a party my mommy's having? She told me I could invite some people and I wanna know if you can come." The voice sounded so excited on the phone, how could Juliet say no?

"I can definitely come and I'm sure Rudolph and Dancer can come."

"And Santa?"

"I can definitely try to make him come."

Juliet could hear a faint squeal of joy on the other end of the phone as Jane Richards got back on.

"Det. O'Hara, you really don't have to if you can't make it."

"No, Mrs. Richards, its perfectly fine. How is your family dealing with the Evans problem?"

Juliet heard a faint sigh over the phone. "It's been a little tough telling the children the Evans don't live there anymore. I couldn't tell them the real truth."

"And what about Chris Cryer?"

"I told Ginny that he got sick…" Her voice trailed off.

"Mrs. Richards, don't worry I will be bringing everyone with me to make sure it's a good Christmas for your children."

"Thank you Det. O'Hara."

So she went to the mall after her shift ended. She would have preferred to be home, but she had to do these last couple things especially since the Richard's party was tomorrow and the next day was the office party.

Why she was sitting in a food court chair and not shopping had a simple answer. She was waiting for someone. She didn't have to be a psychic to know that Shawn Spencer stopped by the Smoothie Shack for his pineapple smoothie everyday at five. Apparently he did it everyday according to the employees of the Smoothie Shack.

She looked at her watch and glanced at the shack. Five more minutes and she really needed to go even if he didn't arrive, she had to finish her tasks.

Five minutes passed and Juliet sighed. She had to get going. As she reached for her bag on the floor, she felt someone touch her arm. Her academy reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the intruder's wrist, but the intruder reacted just as fast as she did and pulled away. Juliet turned to face the intruder and looked into the face of Shawn Spencer.

"G'afternoon Det. O'Hara, you're being extra handsy today."

Juliet smiled as Shawn handed over her bag. She should realized only a few people would know how to go against an academy move, someone from the academy and Shawn. Shawn was always the extra factor you had to take into account for.

"So Jules, what are you doing here?"

"It's a mall Shawn. I'm a girl and I like to shop."

"But you're in the food court? Do you like to shop for food because I would be surprised by that because your extra slim figure puts a twist on the situation."

"Shut up Shawn." She hated when he had to be right. She wasn't going to let him figure out what she was doing here.

"Well Jules, I'll proudly go shopping with you as I too am invited to Ginny's party, as soon as I," He steered Juliet towards the Smoothie Shack, "get my daily pineapple smoothie." Juliet groaned inwardly. The employee would recognize her right away.

Shawn smiled at the employee. "Hey Molly! The usual."

Molly smiled at Shawn and said to Juliet, "See, I told you."

Shawn turned his head to face Juliet. "You were waiting for me. Jules, I'm honored."

"Shawn you shouldn't be honored, you should be frightened." Molly scurried off as she watched the blond female point threateningly as Shawn. Shawn meanwhile was smiling.

"Jules, Why would I be frightened?"

"Because Shawn, you are wanted."

"Wanted? Like a criminal from the old west?"

"Exactly."

Shawn grinned. He seemed to like the idea of being wanted. "Question, do you have an awesome wanted poster of me hanging in the Santa Barbara Police Department?"

"No. Shawn, your wanted because of that stupid box you call a present."

Shawn laughed as he accepted his pineapple smoothie. "I'm wanted because I gave an awesome gift that you can't figure out. Really? I want to be wanted for like a bank robbery gone down wrong in the old Wild West, not because I was nice."

"Well you're not. You're a big meanie." She pretended to pout.

"Jules, do you really want to know what's in the present?'

"Yes!" Juliet shouted. People in the food court turned around as Shawn sniggered.

"Well… it's…" Juliet looked at Shawn who stood in the food court shouting a little too loudly, "a surprise!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going shopping."

For the next two hours, Shawn tested out the toys in the toy department to see what Ginny and John would want. Juliet looked around as Shawn tested. She had no idea what two kids would want. Then she suddenly spotted a store and it suddenly became a little bit easier to find two gifts.

"Shawn, let's go." Shawn put down the remote control to a toy car and scurried off to meet up with Juliet who walked into the store next door.

Juliet smiled at the employee as Shawn looked around, mouth hanging open, clearly impressed by what he saw. "I would like to build a bear and he's gonna build one too."

Juliet hadn't had this much fun in awhile. Shawn was racing around the build a bear toy factory, trying to stuff a reindeer and accessorize it. Little kids and parents a like just stared at the grown man trying desperately to find an outfit that would match wonderfully with his reindeer.

"What do you think Ginny's reindeer should be? An Astronaut?" He held up an astronaut jumpsuit. "Or a circus pop star reindeer?" He held up a funny clown costume.

Juliet held up a police uniform for it. "How about this?" Shawn rolled his eyes. "Really Jules? My dad like programmed that into me, hence, me not being a cop."

Juliet picked up the uniform as Shawn handed it back to her. "Well, John's is going to be a cop. Ginny's can be whatever you want to be."

Shawn grinned. "Circus, pop star Reindeer it is."


	21. Day 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych

Update 2/2

* * *

"Why am I here?" Lassiter groaned.

Juliet patted Lassiter on the back. "She wanted you to be here." She knocked on the door and it opened automatically to reveal Ginny sitting on Shawn's shoulder. Johnny peeked out from behind Shawn's legs. Shawn had somehow found the antlers from his U.R.S shipping days and was wearing them again.

"Santa, no costume?" Lassiter grunted. Ginny giggled and Johnny stared thoughtfully at the two detectives. Shawn turned to Juliet. "And Vixen/Clarice, I see you didn't get the memo about the antlers."

Juliet shrugged. "Sorry Shawn… I mean Rudolph." She winked at Shawn.

"Det. Santa and Vixen, come in!" Ginny squealed from Shawn's shoulder. She had so much excitement that it was fairly certain to Juliet that Shawn was holding onto her little legs for his own safety.

"So Rudolph?" Shawn took Ginny off his shoulders as she grabber her brothers hand and hurriedly went off to tell her mom.

"Yes Vixen?"

"Where's Dancer?" Juliet scoped out the house. The party seemed to be a lively one with little children running to and fro and adults deciding how many alcoholic drinks would put one in the Christmas spirit.

Shawn looked around the room. "Dancer is probably hanging out in the kitchen. I told Mrs. Richards that he was an excellent cook."

"I guess we should head that way and see if he needs a hand." Juliet said.

Shawn groaned. "But Vixen, he already has two hands or as we Reindeers like to think, four hooves."

"Come on Shawn. Lassiter, are you coming?" Juliet turned to look for Lassiter. Lassiter was standing up against the wall. He seemed to be barricaded by little children. Johnny seemed to be at the front of this group, rallying the troops. Ginny seemed to be second in command, helping ask the questions.

"Santa, tell them why you can't be wearing your red suit." Lassiter looked from Juliet to Shawn.

"O'Hara…" He pleaded. Juliet shook her head. "I'm sorry, who is this O'Hara? I'm Vixen."

Shawn grinned. "Good one. Have fun Lassie, I mean Santa."

Juliet could have sworn that Lassiter gave them both the stink eye.

In the kitchen, Juliet and Shawn found Gus working up a storm behind the counters. Mrs. Richards sat at one of the stools in front of the island. Another man was helping Gus in the kitchen.

Mrs. Richards looked to see who came in and smiled. "Det. O'Hara, I'm so happy that you could stop by. I believe you know one of these men working hard in the kitchen."

Gus waved to Juliet as he pulled something out of the oven, but he glared at Shawn. "Shawn you thinking about helping?"

"I would love to buddy, but I think I just heard Ginny call me to help interrogate Santa."

Mrs. Richards smiled as Shawn ran out of the kitchen and Gus just waved a spoon in Shawn's empty spot. "Det. O'Hara, the other man is my husband, Chris Richards."

A man with dark brown hair and a very slim figure, turned around. "Det. O'Hara, it's a pleasure to meet you." He wiped his hand on his apron and offered it to Juliet. Juliet shook it as she observed the man. "I'm sorry I never got to meet you as you helped us out of a sticky situation, but work just didn't think it was a good excuse."

"I'm glad that the Santa Barbara Police Department could solve the case before the holidays." Juiled said.

"I as well." He turned his back and his attention to the food. Juliet still looked at the man up and down, well from his backside. She couldn't figure out why the Evans didn't like him. He seemed like a decent, hardworking person. Mrs. Richards saw her looking quizzically.

"Chris, Det. O'Hara seems to be confused as to why the Evans hated you so much."

Mr. Richards turned around again. "Tom never liked me. It was rumored that I liked his wife or something silly, but obviously not true. That man was never happy as you saw. I think he was jealous on the one hand that I had kids and he didn't."

Juliet nodded. Something silly as jealousy, could go and did go a long way. Whatever the case, the paperwork had been put in last night and the case was officially closed and just in the nick of time. Only four days left until Christmas.

"Gus, Mr. Richards, do you guys need help with anything?" The two men waved her off as Mrs. Richards handed her a glass of wine.

"Det. O'Hara, go enjoy the party. You and your co-workers deserve it."

Juliet took her glass wine and looked for her partner and her co-worker among the crowd. She found Lassiter leaning against the wall with a bemused look on his face while viewing their co-worker.

Shawn was always the center of entertainment and in this party tonight, he turned out to be the center of entertainment especially for kids.

He sat on the middle of the floor, kids spread at all around him. He seemed to be telling the Christmas story except with a twist.

"Twas four days before Christmas, when all through the Richards house, not an adult was sitting, not even that one." Shawn pointed at Lassiter.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Shawn/Rudolph would soon be there."

"The Children all listened to Shawn's great tale while smells of Dancer's/ Gus' food went through their heads."

Juliet listened as she leaned on the couch's arm, reveling in Shawn's ability to change the words in an instant. The kids were unaware of the changes, but sometimes she saw Lasister's mouth twitched in a smile or she heard Gus's laugh from the kitchen.

When Shawn had finished his tale, he called Gus by his reindeer name. "Dancer."

Gus walked out of the kitchen, food in one hand and a Santa Sack in the other. He gave the sack to Lassiter.

"Santa, would you do the honors?"

Lasister put his hands into the sack and produced the two stuff animals that Juliet and Shawn had made the other day. Ginny squealed and Johnny had a wide grin on his face. Shawn grinned and said to all the kids and adults present in the room, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

Gus interrupted Shawn as people started to clap for Shawn's performance. "Shawn we are not leaving. I just slaved in that kitchen so don't even think leaving before eating."

"I wouldn't dream of it buddy. Come on Vixen, Santa! A feast awaits." Juliet was only too happy to comply.

* * *

i appreciate all the reviews and people making it part of their alerts so keep them coming!


	22. Day 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Shawn or Juliet or Lassiter or Gus

Well I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update, but now you will be getting 3 more chapters and the conclusion to this tale. :)

* * *

"Ho-Ho-Ho!" Juliet looked up from her desk as she heard the familiar voice. Shawn and Gus walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department carrying a sack.

Juliet smiled, they were giving out their gifts for Christmas and she needed to get hers out from underneath her desk. As she rummaged in her bags, she heard Lassiter snap at Shawn and Gus, "SPENCER, I SAID NO SNOWGLOBES."

She heard Shawn and Gus just chuckle. Still under her desk she saw a pair of converse and a pair of Pumas approaching and then a knock on top of her desk.

"Det. Vixen, anyone home?"

Juliet grabbed her bags and appeared from underneath her desk. " I'm here."

Shawn eyed the bags. "Are these all for me?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "No." She handed him one bag and Gus the other. Before they opened them, Gus put his hand in their sack and gave Juliet a package.

Shawn said, "That's just from Gus. You still have my gift that you love so much to figure out."

Juliet looked at the package and then at Gus, "I can open it now? I don't have to wait until the 25th?"

Gus shook his head. "Nope. See, Shawn, my gift is so much better. She can open it right away."

Shawn shook his head. "Nu-uh. It's the anticipation of trying to find out what's in the box that makes it so much awesome. Well, actually it's already pretty awesome."

Juliet ignored Shawn and opened Gus' gift. Inside the box was a very simple, but engraved delicately, hair clip. Gus shrugged while Shawn went to poke it. "You always wear them and I thought it would be appropriate."

Julies smiled. "Thanks Gus! It's really beautiful." Shawn pouted.

"Gus, are you trying to outshine my gift?"

"I thought your gift was already awesome and couldn't be outshined."

Juliet interrupted the two. "Open my gifts!"

The two stopped bickering and opened them. Shawn ripped through his while Gus meticulously opened his.

"Cool Jules!" Shawn held up his mug to inspect it. His said, "I'm a psychic and I love Pineapples, what could be better?" Shawn looked at Juliet. "Jules, you should go into making greeting cards?" Juliet rolled her eyes and took it as a compliment.

"Yeah Juliet. Very nice!" Gus also held up his mug to look at it closer. His mug said My name is ____________ and then below it said Gus, Silly Pants Jackson, Lavender Gooms, Nick Nack and lastly Gus, pharmaceutical rep.

Shawn looked at Gus's mug. "Aww, Jules you do listen to us when we ramble."

"Merry Christmas guys! All right I have to give my other gifts out and finish some work." Shawn and Gus nodded, stilling looking at their mugs.

Juliet left them to their gazing and grabbed the other packages off her desk. First she went to Buzz who was thrilled with his new laptop case. Second she went to Chief Vick with a bouquet of flowers she had picked up that morning, Chief Vick put them in a vase right away. Lastly she went to Lassiter.

Lassiter looked at Juliet. "O'Hara?"

"Merry Christmas Partner!" She handed over the package.

He eyed the square packaged curiously. Juliet sighed. "Don't worry I didn't get you a snow globe."

Lassiter nodded and opened the package to find the leather wallet. "O'Hara, this is…" Lassiter took it out of its box to admire it. Juliet smiled. She had picked out the right gift after all. Maybe she was psychic when it came to gift giving. "Merry Christmas Carlton."

"O'Hara, I didn't get you anything."

Juliet smiled. " You didn't have to. I'll you have to do for a gift for me is use my gift." Lassiter nodded. "Thank you O'Hara."

Juliet nodded as she went back to her desk to clean up before she went on holiday. She was disappointed to see that Gus and Shawn had left. As she stacked her paperwork though, the little brown box appeared from under the paperwork with a new post-it attached to it. "Don't forget about me!"

Juliet eyed the package and sighed. "Too bad I'm not psychic when it comes to guessing gifts."

* * *

Day 23 coming up! Review if you wish!


	23. Day 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych

Update number 2!

* * *

Juliet stared at the boxes in her living room. Why had she waited until the 23 to decorate her house? She sighed at the boxes and went into the kitchen to find a bottle of wine. She needed wine to complete this task in one night.

She didn't have to decorate her house, but she had told her parents and her brother that they could come to her house for Christmas. Not one of her brightest ideas since the Santa Murder had taken up all her free time.

Juliet ambled toward her CD player and put some Christmas tunes on while she sipped her wine. She was just about to go into her boxes and start the long process when the doorbell rang.

Juliet frowned, but jumped up, happy for a distraction. She went to the door and looked through her peephole. It was Shawn with a tree and his reindeer antlers on top of his head.

Juliet groaned. She didn't need company especially not Shawn. All he would want would be discuss what his gift was and she didn't have time for that yet. Anyway, she was wearing sweatpants and was ultimately comfy. Comfy, not dressed for company.

"Shawn?"

"Ms. Jules Vixen O'Hara, it's Rudolph from the U.R.S department. We found one last gift for you."

Juliet opened the door a crack to speak to him. "I'm decorating, so what's this gift for me? I kinda ran out of time and my family is coming tomorrow. "

Shawn frowned. "Jules, it's the tree! It's your gift. Look you don't even have to guess what it is."

"Shawn, why did you get me a tree?"

"Because you need one." Juliet frowned. She had a fake tree, but obviously she hadn't set it up yet.

"Really Shawn?"

"My landlord doesn't allow trees. I think he's against nature." Juliet smiled. She had no idea where Shawn lived, but she kinda guessed it wasn't a normal apartment.

"Fine. You can bring it in." Juliet opened the door as Shawn brought the tree in.

Shawn looked around the room and viewed the mounds of boxes with "Christmas Crap" written on it. He also noticed the glass of wine in Juliet's hand and obviously Juliet's outfit. Not the normal outfit the detective normally wore.

"Jules, you should wear sweats to the office."

"Shut up, Shawn."

"I'm serious, Jules." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Shawn, thanks for the tree." She went to open the door to let him out, but Shawn didn't move.

"Jules…"

"Shawn I have decorating."

"I'll help." Juliet looked at him curiously and then decided it would go a lot quicker with extra hands.

"Fine." She turned the music back on. "You start unpacking. I'll get you a glass of wine."

Shawn grinned as Juliet went into the kitchen, but then groaned at the boxes in front of him. Juliet smirked in the kitchen; Shawn didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

Juliet smiled as she unpacked her stuff and Shawn tried to help. A lot of the time he just inspected the ornaments and asked where in the world had she gotten it.

He held up a deformed snowflake. "What is this?"

Juliet grabbed it away. "I made that."

"Recently?"

"When I was five."

"Still Jules, you couldn't make a decent snowflake?"

Juliet ignored him as she hung it on the tree.

"What else do we have to do?"

Shawn looked at the boxes. "Not finish this."

"You said you would help."

"I did, but I didn't say what I would help with. See, Jules," He held up his empty wine glass. "I have helped you finish your wine."

Juliet sat on the floor unpacking a Santa Statue and his eight little reindeer. "Thanks for that."

Juliet looked at Shawn who was staring at the boxes. She wondered if it hurt to ask one more time. "Shawn, what's in the box?"

"That box? Or that box?" said Shawn pointing at the boxes on floor.

Juliet giggled. "No. Your box that you gave me."

Shawn laid on the floor smiling. "I don't remember."

"That's a lie Shawn Spencer."

"Is it?" The doorbell rang and Shawn jumped up to answer. Juliet frowned, who could possibly be at the door and then she understood who it was. Only three people could possible be at the door this late.

"Shawn, don't answer the door."

It was too late. There were her parents and her brother staring at Shawn Spencer. Shawn grinned. "I would offer you some wine, but I seem to have drunk it all. Jules, remember the box." He winked at her and then said to the rest of the O'Haras.

"Well O'Hara's, I must be going. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

Juliet's mother looked at Juliet yelling to the figure running out the door. "Shawn Spencer You didn't help me finish!"

Juliet's father smiled as he hugged his daughter. "I guess we should have told you our flight got in early."

Juliet's brother Jimmy looked around at the mess of Christmas decorations. "What box is he talking about? There's so many."

Juliet closed the door. "Oh don't worry, there's only one box I plan to use to kill him."

The other O'Haras looked at the daughter/sister and wonder who this Shawn Spencer was.


	24. Day 24

Disclaimer: I own none of it except for the idea of this story

* * *

Juliet was happy to have her family for Christmas. It was nice change to have some company over and not being stuck alone in Santa Barbara during Christmas.

One of the O'Hara's traditions during Christmas time was to open one gift on Christmas Eve and open the rest on Christmas Day. The thing the O'Hara's added to their tradition was that it went in age order, oldest to youngest.

Her dad had gone first and had opened one of Juliet's gifts to him. It was an engraved wooden tool chest like he used to have before Jimmy and she had broke it when they were twenty. Not when they were kids, but when they were adults and they were trying to surprise him for Father's day.

"Juliet, it's a good thing you know I take awhile to replace things."

Juliet smiled. She had actually called her mom each year that he thought about getting a new tool chest to wait. It had taken Juliet ages to find the same exact company her father had gotten it from.

Her mom went second and opened one of her father's gifts. Juliet knew what the gift was before her mom even opened it. It was the same thing every year, well not exactly the same thing. It was a new charm to her mother's charm bracelet. She was fairly certain her mother had multiple charm bracelets, but that didn't stop her father from buying new charms each year.

This year the charm was a cop's badge. Juliet looked at her father. "Dad, I'm confused. Its Mom's charm bracelet, not mine."

"I know. That charm that represents you." He smiled at another similar shaped box under the tree. "Jimmy's is for tomorrow."

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he made a grab for his gift. When he opened it, he was pleased to find his mother's homemade fudge.

Jimmy smirked liked a five year old as he stuck his fingers in the container. Juliet shook her head. "Really Jimmy? Every year, you pick mom's fudge."

"Well Doofus," Jimmy tried to touch her with his now fudge stained hands. Juliet quickly backed away from her brother. "I can't wait until Christmas Day for Mom's delicious fudge."

Juliet eyed all the gifts, but especially the brown paper one from the head psychic. She looked at her parents and then at her brother. "Do you think it's okay if I open that one?"

"Sweetie you can open any one you want. Is it from that odd man with the reindeer antlers on his head that we saw yesterday?"

Juliet smirked as she pulled the package from underneath the tree and onto her lap. She ignored the post it that said DO NOT OPEN UNTIL DEC. 25. It was almost the 25 and Shawn well… if he knew…

She tossed the package at Jimmy. "You open it."

Jimmy's fudge stained fingers went to open it, but stopped mid way. "Why?"

"Because you're my older brother and you're supposed to protect me."

Jimmy looked at the package and then to his sister. "Protect you from a package?"

"Protect me from Shawn and his antics." Jimmy laughed as he unwrapped the package.

It took Jimmy three layers of wrapping paper to get to the box. It turned out to be another cardboard box with another post it that said, ARE YOU SURE JULES?

Jimmy looked to his sister laughing. "How does he know?"

Juliet ignored him and grabbed the package back. "I am sure, Shawn Spencer." Her parents and brother watched her as she took off the post it and opened the package.

"Finally 24 days and…" Juliet stopped mid sentence. "What?"

Jimmy looked in the box. "That Dude really is weird. He gave you necco wafers. I thought you hate wafers."

Juliet ignored him and dumped them out. "There has to be something more." She picked up one sleeve of necco wafers and unwrapped it to find the top necco with a letter written on top. The necco wafers were inedible due to the fact that one psychic had written on them with sharpies. Clearly, this was just part one of her present. "He really doesn't want me to enjoy Christmas, does he?"

She unwrapped the first sleeve totally and laid out all the wafers. It was a myriad of letters. She groaned. Shawn had given her a sentence to unscramble for Christmas. Right now she understood why Lassiter hated Shawn some days.

Jimmy grinned. "I think it's time to get some eggnog going!"

Her family tried to help decipher the message, but her mom and dad had called it quits at 10:30 and Jimmy had fallen asleep next to her, holding the empty container of fudge in one hand and an empty wine bottle in the other.

Juliet ignored his snoring as she rearranged the letters for the billionth time. She almost wanted to fall asleep, but she couldn't until she figured it out. Finally it clicked.

Shawn told her to wait until Christmas, but the post it note had confirmed to her that Shawn had known she would open it early. She smiled as she arranged the letters.

She patted herself on the back as she drank another glass of wine as she waited, waiting exactly until the moment. The necco letters lay spread across the floor as she got up, holding the leftover necco wafers in her hand.

The necco letters with alphabet letters, still lying on the floor read,

JULES

EXACTLY ON CHRISTMAS DAY, OPEN YOUR DOOR. EXACTLY ON CHRISTMAS DAY.

* * *

You like? Review... next chapter is coming right up!


	25. Day 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych

Spoilers for an An Evening with Mr. Yang

yeah its day 25!

* * *

Juliet looked at her watch and opened the door.

"Jules, Can I interest you in a necco wafer?" Shawn stood at her front door. He was wearing a Santa hat and a trim Santa suit. Shawn would never stuff a pillow up his shirt to be a fat Santa. He had to be the really skinny one. In one hand he held a sack that he pulled a sleeve of necco wafers out of. The only thing Juliet could focus on though, was his crooked little smile.

She leaned against the door, waving the handful of necco wafers she already had in her one hand. "Shawn, I thought Lassiter was Santa. This could be a potentially awkward situation if you think about it."

"I made a slight switch. I don't think he would mind and he hates children anyway." Shawn then changed his voice to his Juliet voice. "Santa I thought you arrived at my house through a chimney."

Juliet grinned as he reverted back to his own voice. "I heard Chimneys and him weren't getting along this year. " He smiled. "I knew you were going to open it early."

"And what If I didn't?"

"I knew you would, I'm a psychic and Santa and well he's always watching."

Jules was about to remark, but Shawn held up his free hand.

"Jules, can you just not talk for a few seconds?"

Juliet nodded though still trying to follow what Shawn would pull next.

"I am, uh, clearly not as good with words as you are… I'm more awesome with words you know." Juliet giggled a little bit. Shawn was saying her little speech, but adlibbing his own lines to it.

"And I know that things between us have been a little complicated, and that there have probably been some mixed signals, mostly from you, with regards to the time that we spend together outside of the line of duty. For me it's sweet, but look Jules…"

Shawn smiled again as he caught his breath. He seemed slightly nervous as Juliet took a look up and down the street. It was Midnight and officially Christmas. No one was out watching this, but he was still nervous. Shawn Spencer was never nervous. The nerves were all for Juliet O'Hara because he was telling her the god honest truth. "Let me finish stumbling through this. I'm almost done I promise."

Juliet nodded. She knew what part came next. The part she had trouble working the courage to get up. She, a detective had no trouble pulling a gun, but telling someone how she felt. Now that was a problem. "What I'm saying is that I think, maybe, the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily and that sometimes the moments that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't, and, well…I think you deserve more than gingerbread tonight. So why don't you let me take you to dinner?"

Shawn moved closer to her and handed her the necco wafers. She took them from his hand and added them to her pile. "Shawn, It's Christmas Day? I didn't even have breakfast yet."

Shawn smiled and corrected his last remark, "Can I take you to breakfast then?"

"Shawn. Ssh." It was her turn to give him, his real Christmas gift. She took a deep breath and gave him a kiss. She had wanted to do that for so long and this Christmas just made it seem so right.

When she pulled away from him, he was smiling even bigger this time." I think my timing is much better than yours."

She smiled back at him. "It certainly was."

* * *

Well did you like? Did you go all warm and fuzzy? I hope you enjoyed it and put a nice conclusion to the winter holidays!


End file.
